Murphy's Law
by Archsage Soren
Summary: Murphy's law states "Whatever can go wrong, WILL go wrong." The G-boys find this out when they achieve peace, only to find themselves in unknown territory in a war stricken world. X-Over with another Gundam time line.
1. What the Hell!

Murphy's Law

Chapter 1: What The Hell?!

An all new story be me, Archsage Soren

Archsage Soren: Yes, this is another Gundam Wing story. This is a crossover, but if I tell you too much it will ruin the surprise you are supposed to feel this chapter. In fact, if I tell you almost anything it will ruin it. Learn as you go along, and sorry to do this to you, it feels... unprofessional. The title is a reference to Murphy's Law itself; whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

Heero: I have put up with 2 other stories with me in it by you, can't you leave me be awhile. I already have almost NO free time.

Archsage Soren: Whatever, but you should enjoy this one, I know you enjoy being in Death Wing.

Heero: True. I'll give the disclaimer now. The Author owns nothing. If you don't understand that applies to ALL fanfiction writers than you are a dumb ass Baka.

.k.j.k.j Chappie starts /Below here /THERE! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Heero's mind was racing. He was just about to Self Destruct to stop Libra no more than half an hour ago when Zechs saved him from having to use that option. Now he just fully finished of Libra's section A with his Buster Rifle. He felt incredible, he had just achieved the peace that he was trained to bring. It was hard to believe it was true, it was hard to take it all in. "Mission Complete." he announced.

When they came back to Earth, Heero left his Gundam with Howard to be repaired. The other pilots had theirs there to be fixed as well. The pilots waited with Relena, Une, and Noin in the restaurant near where the repairs were taking place.

"When we declare this peace Relena, it has been decided by everyone except me that all 5 of us pilots should be there, in our Gundams, still armed. Personally, I think that the presence of arms would be a tad foolish." Heero said.

"No, you are the real heroes, no pun intended. If you and your Gundams are NOT there, the people will believe that the new peace is not supported by the Gundams, and will not trust us." Relena argued.

"If you and everyone else think so, then I suppose I will go along with it." Heero sighed in defeat. "I just feel like I shouldn't for some reason, I get an ominous feeling when I think what will go on when we tell Earth they are saved from Libra."

"Lighten up, Heero; my man! We won, Earth is safe, and now us Gundam pilots can finally be thanked for our efforts without being anonymous! Now we install a peaceful governing of Earth, so really everything is perfect." Duo ranted cheerfully. "You're just nervous because you can't quite grasp all we have done yet. It will set in soon, and that nervousness will disappear!"

"I can only hope you are right, Duo." Heero muttered.

Eventually Howard came out and said that the Gundams were ready to be shown to the public. The pilots went to their respective suits and prepared for the conference. They would be honored as war heroes, thanked publicly, not have to hide their identity anymore, and be pardoned for any crimes they might have committed trying to save Earth (A.K.A Destroying property, exploding military bases, faking identity, etc.). They quickly arrived on site, and at first everything was going good. Heero and the others were about to leave their suits and be introduced tot he public, when something odd happened. The Earth shook a bit, Heero was tossed around in his suit and felt a bit sick to his stomach. Then he realized only the Gundams were being affected. His vision was blurring, and he passed out. This was the same thing that happened to Duo, Wu-Fei, Trowa, and Quatre at the same time.

"What...happened?" Heero asked groggily, thirty minutes later.

"I.. am not sure..." Quatre responded from his suit, equally groggy.

"Beats the living hell outta me." Duo added unhelpfully.

"This is SO wrong. It is probably Maxwell's fault!" Wu-Fei raged

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore guys." Trowa added.

"Really? What gave you THAT idea?" Duo asked sarcastically.

Trowa, being Trowa, had to actually answer because it was relevant information. "For starters, there is a green mobile suit of the likes I have never seen, some flag for an organization we have no record of, our GPS function is totally shot, I can't radio anyone we know but you guys..." Trowa went on.

"We get it." Heero interrupted. "Now lets have our Gundams record some info from over there. Sound and Video." The pilots moved their suits just a bit closer and watched. This green suit, called an Enact, was not to bad a suit.

Suddenly, a new suit came in that had pretty good looking capabilities. The radio contact between the Gundams were damaged, but not entirely shut down. However, they knew it was enough to kill any other radio system. It completely decimated the green suit in one on one combat, leaving the pilot alive, the suit an inoperable mess. Then Heero and the others were truly confused. On a small part of this new units head was imprinted the word "Gundam." Then this new "Gundam" left without a word, as if it hadn't came here to fight at all.

"Thank you for using Hell to cloak us, Duo. I feel we don't want our presence known to this world yet." Heero reasoned. "The Zero system agrees with me. Speaking of the Zero system, I had Howard put in Zero system capabilities to your Gundams as well, guys. Type in ZERO to activate it if the need arises."

"You should hope we never join opposite sides, Yuy. Now that I have that Zero system, my suit and I are unstoppable." Wu-Fei bragged.

"Whatever Wu-Fei. The point is not for combat enhancement, though it can be used that way. I figured that Zero is the best thing we have for strategy and planning. If you guys are alone, you can now operate the ultimate strategist that is the Zero system on your own. I don't think we will need to use the Zero system in battle, even the GUNDAM of this world has weak armor material. Our gundanium armor is over twice as strong as every other suit in this world and or universe." Heero informed.

"Whats the plan the, general Yuy?" Duo asked comically, then broke out with laughter. "Sorry, that was a serious question actually, but I couldn't resist cracking a joke."

"We gather information and wait, and maybe eventually choose sides." Heero instructed. "If what we saw is any indication of the rest of the world, this place has not achieved peace. Also, there are at least two factions competing for power, and eventually world dominance, as well as at least one Gundam. So far we have heard of the Union, and the AEU. During what happened, I did not hear what the AEU stood for, nor did I learn the location of any of these world powers. It appears that the Gundam we just saw is not on good terms with the AEU."

"It may not be of much use, but the so-called 'Union' apparently has a unit called the Flag, and that the Enact, the green suit we saw, is extremely similar to it. The Enact is made by the AEU, and is their newest unit. Also, these people rely on solar power over fossil fuel or our reactors that we use; however, solar power was just now used by the AEU without direct charging from a power source on the Enact. Apparently the Flag, which came first and is owned by the Union, also has this capability." Quatre reported.

"I am sure that is all useful, it is more data added to Zero to help it show us the Future. I think we should hide our Gundams and start gathering information from T.V.'s, Radios, and any other source we can find. Also we should see if our currency is compatible with this world." Heero suggested.

"If it is then I am sure what I brought in my wallet will sustain us for awhile if we spend wisely." Quatre assured.

"Really, how much do you have?" Trowa asked.

"15,000 dollars. I use all my pockets for wallets." Quatre answered.

"Okay then, earning some money for food and finding a place to stay are our number 1 priorities, gathering information is priority number 2." Wu-Fei decided, trying to not let Heero have complete power of the group.

"Yeah, bu priority number 3 is finding out the drinking age law!" Duo joked.

"For once I am taking Maxwell seriously AND agreeing with him, because some Sake would be like a slice of heaven right now." Wu-Fei said.

"I think we could all use a drink after the unsettling experience of changing worlds and or universes or time lines or whatever it was that happened; drinking age law be damned!" Trowa exclaimed, shocking the other pilots with his sudden outburst of swearing and supporting illegal activities. They all assumed he was one of the "Good Boys" like Quatre.

"I could go for a champagne myself, actually." Quatre added.

"Hn. Then its settled, get a job, get a place, get some info, and get some beers. Let's get going!" Heero ordered.

"Why is Heero leader?" Wu-Fei asked, clearly pissed off.

"Because he is the best with the Zero system, and the most rational thinker, he almost never has or shows emotion, let alone have his thinking affected by it. You Wu-Fei, however, are constantly pissed off and arrogant, not good traits for a leader, especially when we have no clue about ANYTHING that is going on in this world." Duo explained.

"Lets just walk to the nearest town, it's less than a mile away." Trowa said, breaking up what was sure to become a fight.

"Hey, so Heero is 5 star general, I think Trowa should at least be Major! And me, I'm an Ace, maybe a sergeant too." Duo half joked again.

"Hn. Trowa is the best choice to lead if I am not helpful. Duo, you are not serious enough, Quatre, you're still nowhere near comfortable with Zero and too easily swayed by morals, and Wu-Fei, you are too affected by anger and arrogance. I think Trowa has the best chance to surpass me with Zero, but you guys will easily be lost to Zero's power without everyone else helping you. Quatre, you need to get over your fear of it, Duo, you will have to be more serious than you have ever been while using it, and Wu-Fei, Zero will play your anger and arrogance against you, if you use Zero you need to compose yourself better." Heero observed.

"I can be serious, I am the God of Death. Heero, I think you of all people know that my foolishness is a facade. I can be as serious as necessary" Duo assured.

"Well, were at the city; thanks for distracting us on the trip Duo." Trowa thanked.

"No problem." replied Duo. "However, if I was alone I would have listened to my iPod UberVideo."

"Why do you have that old generation piece of junk?" Wu-Fei asked smugly

"Because it is the coolest one ever made, and has the best screen size and resolution. All the new iPods are too small for good video watching." Duo answered.

"Cut it out guys. Duo, make sure it still works. We might need to sell it at one point, and we can tune its radio to one of this worlds news stations if we are lucky."

"Okay." was all Duo said before he got it out, and quickly set it to a news station. "Eureka! Here, we got the news now."

"_This is channel 14 news, your news first! This just in; it appears that during an AEU military demonstration of their newest Mobile Suit, an unidentified Mobile Suit appeared, truncated the AEU's newest Mobile Suit, and left. Its presence cut down radio, cell phone, and all other forms of communication until it left. According to an eyewitness desiring anonymity, on part of the unidentified Mobile Suits head was the word "Gundam." If anyone has any information about the word Gundam or the attack, please call us at 1-800 Seven Sevens. That's 1-800-777-7777In other news..._" After that, Duo turned off his iPod.

"It seems the news knows almost nothing about the Gundam either, so that was its first appearance to the public." Heero noted.

"Right. Which REALLY means we are no better off." Wu-Fei complained.

"Not true, we now know that with Duo's iPod we can get radio reception and visual footage as well." Trowa corrected.

"Also, that tag on the T.V on display we just passed is a dollar sign; meaning my cash is compatible with this world." Quatre added.

"Then let's find a place to rent." Heero said.

Chappie ENDS HERE!! /\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Archsage Soren: Well, enjoy it? If you STILL don't know what I have mixed with Gundam Wing, you are clearly behind in your Gundam watching. The other show is Gundam 00 (I believe it is pronounced Double O, or so I have read. Not released in America yet to my knowledge, which is NORMALLY how I figure out how to pronounce shows names.)

Setsuna: Meaning I am in this story, letting everyone see how similar Heero and I are.

Heero: Except my Gundam is better, and I am a better pilot.

Archsage Soren: Next chapter takes place the same day, and (While I have to double check) I believe that one more Gundam intervention happens that day, and the man behind the Gundam reveals himself and his organization, as well as his motives and plans for the world. For the G-boys, finding a place to rent is to come, as well as (Maybe) looking for part time work.


	2. Celestiel Being

Murphy's Law

Chapter 2: Celestial Being

Archsage Soren: Bet you were wanting this chapter typed and posted, huh? Well, here you go! Please review at the end of the chapter guys, it makes me happy. A happy me is a faster writing and uploading me. Catch my drift? I hope you all like chapter two of my latest story (maybe even masterpiece XD JK)

Setsuna: This is bull. You just need a Gundam 00 fix to pass a month or 2. That way the new season will start and you will watch it instead of writing this.

Heero: I thought he would give up on every story he started so far, he hasn't.

Setsuna: True. But I don't think he will make 5 chapters of this, mark my words.

Heero: I will. Your on.

Archsage Soren: Heero, you were just as uncooperative when I wrote my first couple of GW story chapters too. Setsuna will warm up after awhile. Or else (Evil Laugh)

_**CHAPTER 2 STARTS BELOW HERE!!**_

"This looks like a big enough place for the five of us." Duo announced.

"And yet it is a two bedroom apartment. Meaning even if we went two to a bed, one person would NOT get a bed." Trowa countered.

"Hn. I will take a couch, I will spend some of my time there configuring my laptop to this worlds Internet anyways. That is, if they have an Internet." Heero said nonchalantly.

"Maybe we should go rent it then." Wu-Fei suggested. "Or are we going to stay here illegally?" Wu-Fei then raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll go set up the first payment," Quatre sighed, "But since I am paying I get a bed."

"Alright, I call the other bed then!" Duo exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face.

"You are a fool, the other bed is MINE!" Wu-Fei raged.

"Let's not fight over something this stupid. Whatever is there besides beds and a sofa I will use. You two can share a bed if you both want one so bad." Trowa intervened.

"Stay out of it, circus boy. Only one of us gets a bed, and it is me." Wu-Fei said, oddly calm, his voice icily cool.

"You can't stop the god of death from getting a bed. I deserve it because of my lack of a bed in my early years." Duo reasoned.

Heero got fed up with the fighting and put in headphones on his laptop. His Internet was running perfectly. Then he found a news site and started researching this new world.

Quatre came back just then, and saw Wu-Fei and Duo getting ready to spar for the bed. "Stop it, you two! It is just a bed. Can't you take turns with it?" Quatre scolded.

"Good idea, Q. But I am not about to back down now, this fight will decide who gets bed first." Duo decided.

Heero's headphones were not blocking out the noise once the fighting started. "Thats it. Stop interrupting my work!" Heero ordered. He sounded truly pissed off. Then he pulled out a gun. "Don't make me use it, you two."

"Okay, that sucks. I know! A good old Halo 5 match should settle it." Duo suggested.

"Baka! Halo relies too much on luck, and has major physics flaws. We cannot settle this on a game like that. I say we play a good game of chess." Wu-Fei argued.

"No way! But you are right about Halo. Guitar Hero 10 Pro Face Off should be fair, screw chess." Duo replied.

Heero's vein on his temple started visibly throbbing. "I am thinking of a number. Whoever gets closest wins, and if you are lucky I won't neuter you guys right here and now!" Heero erupted.

"How about...67?" Duo guessed.

"What is your guess, Chang?" Heero asked coldly.

"Zero." Wu-Fei said, smirking,

"Wu-Fei guessed the right number. He gets bed first. If you interrupt my work just one more time with your yelling, you will no longer be men, understand?" Heero warned.

Duo nodded meekly, and Wu-Fei kept smirking. Quatre was wide eyed, wondering just what was wrong with those three to make them so violent towards each other. Trowa was a blank page, showing nothing.

"Jackpot. This whole world is using almost solely Solar Energy. They have three 'Orbital Elevators' providing this planets three major powers and their allies with infinite energy. On these elevators there is some living space, and they have the tenacity to call those spots 'Colonies'. Otherwise their space exploration technology is pitiful. No real colonies, and they are much farther behind on preparing to make Mars habitable than we are. They have no plans at all for it. All there recent efforts are focused on machines of war it seems. The Elevator and original Mobile Suits, which were for construction and upkeep of the elevator only, were designed by Aeolia Schenburg quite a few years ago. The AEU's orbital elevator is not fully complete yet, meaning their power is more limited than their enemies. The other major power we did not know before is the Human Reform League, based in Asia. The Union is in the America's, with the Untied States basically owning it. AEU is a league of European nations." Heero reported to everyone. "AEU stands for 'Advanced European Union'."

"Good work, Heero!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Wait, wait! I have information now too! I powered on my iPod again, and it turns out the Gundam from before and an unknown suit destroyed some more AEU units, as it turns out they are over their limit of military units. The other suit was so far away that they got no images of it. Therefore, I have to assume it was another of this worlds 'Gundams'." Duo added.

"Good job Duo. I have an odd feeling there are more Gundams for us to learn about in the future." Trowa remarked. "I just wish we knew who was in the right and who is in the wrong."

"So we could join sides?" Wu-Fei asked.

"Yeah." Trowa replied.

"Unfortunately, we might have to go to school too. Otherwise we might look suspicious. We want a low profile still." Duo said, sighing.

"Lucky for us, some beers were left in the fridge, and they are still good. Drinking age laws wont stop us from these few." Quatre told everyone as he raided the fridge.

"Alright! I could really use one." Duo shouted with a giant grin plastered on his face.

Everyone went to the kitchen, took a beer, and sat down. "Now, what do you guys think about jobs or part time jobs?" Trowa asked.

"I say that Heero and I just hack a bank to pay for food and rent and whatnot." Duo suggested. "The part time job idea can die if we do that."

"Hn, I like it." was all Heero said on that subject.

"Okay, you two can get us enlisted in the nearest school then too." Wu-Fei decided.

"I know, maybe we can have some fun? Hit the town, woo the ladies, that kinda thing? Sounds good, am I right?" Duo asked.

"I believe that Fun is not high on the priority list." Heero stated bluntly.

"Going to town and meeting the locals could build on our cover and help us blend in. I think most teenagers would go to town to meet people before going to a new school." Quatre argued.

"Thanks, Q. Someone is supporting me, at least." Duo thanked.

"Quatre is correct, I think." Trowa said, voicing his opinion. "That, and I would like to compare our worlds literature, especially the novels and poems. I want to see all the similarities between the two worlds."

"I feel a trip to the town would do us good, but only if treated as a mission. We have to stay focused, or else." Wu-Fei warned.

"Fine, I guess it really can't HURT to do this, after Duo and I get some funds and get us all registered to a nearby school." Heero said, admitting defeat.

Duo and Heero got to work hacking, beers still in hand. Quatre watched the news, while Trowa and Wu-Fei started playing a game of chess.

A few hours later, and the hacking was finished. Duo was excited, they were finally hitting the town. Then the current story on the news was interrupted by a reporter.

"_This just in, a small group of terrorists attacked the HRL's Orbital Elevator. However, they were eliminated by two more new, unidentified Mobile Suits. One was an Orange suit in the shape of a warplane. The other blocked out all communication in a much larger radius than the first unknown that attacked the Enact suit. Due to that, the only images we got of it were from the cameras covering the ceremony there. It appears to be overly bulky, and has an enormous canon. We have no more information as of now._"

"Well, THAT is some helpful news. I feel those two new suits have to be Gundams as well. That means 4 Gundams so far. They are against terrorists to be sure." Quatre informed.

"Well, let's go now then! We got more than enough information for today!" Duo exclaimed. Everyone agreed, and they all left the apartment. The walk was actually pretty short, about 10 minutes. The streets were a lot like the cities they were used to back at home. They had just gotten downtown when the T.V's downtown placed to inform the masses aired more breaking news.

"_We have a tape we have been asked to play by the people behind the new suits that have appeared._" The reporter announced, and a man appeared on the screen, bald topped and with a beard.

"_I address all of humanity that has been born and raised on Earth. We are Celestial being. We are a private armed organization, and we possess the mobile weapons called Gundam. The objective of our, Celestial Being's, actions is to eradicate the act of war from this world. We are not acting for any sort of personal gain. We have stood up to take on this enormous task of eradicating war. And now, we are addressing all of humanity;Territory. Religion. Energy. Whatever the reason, we will respond to all acts of war by launching an 'armed intervention.' Those countries, organizations, and companies that support war will become the targets of our armed intervention. We are Celestial Being. An armed organization founded on the principle of eradicating war from this world. I repeat._"

"Wow, thats a laugh actually. Solving war with war? I can see fighting corrupt organizations and replacing them with a pacifist democracy after, but ending war SOLELY with war? I find that funny." Duo said.

"Not really. They are going to destroy the weapons of the war mongers, they only fight those who cause trouble. If they don't use their force to kill innocents in war, then they are only stopping those with bad intentions from harming Earth and its people." Wu-Fei reasoned. "The idea is good enough."

"Well, shall we get back to meeting the locals then?" Trowa asked.

"Sure, I see a couple babes over there. I'm afraid I have to split up from you guys." Duo said, and left to go try to impress the ladies.

"I will look for a Dojo or some kind of martial arts institute." Wu-Fei said, and went on his own as well.

"That sounds good, I'll look for one as well." Heero said, and also left.

That left Quatre and Trowa. "I see a weapons store, I am going there to get some throwing knives; to practice my juggling act and what not, as well as for defense." Trowa said, and he too left Quatre.

Quatre, now alone, went to a club and decided to hang out and meet all the people his age.

_**CHAPTER ENDS HERE!!**_

Archsage Soren: Like it, hate it, find a mistake? Whatever the reason you have, please just review! Reviews make authors happy and stories better.

Setsuna: Well, two chapters in and it seems that the Gundam Meister's are not going to be important for awhile.

Heero: Thats because your suits are not as cool as ours. Those solar backpack things are ugly.

Archsage Soren: Amen to that. Sorry Setsuna, but you guys wont make appearances as characters until a few chapters from now.

Setsuna: I am fine being left out of this nonsense.

Archsage Soren: You are an odd mix of Heero and Wu-Fei, you know that? The normal emotionless like Heero, but when angered you are like Wu-Fei. Only INJUSTICE is replaced with I am GUNDAM. I will end WAR. And your ideals are very Wu-Fei with being justice and all that. To my readers, may the Muses bless you.


	3. Chaos

Murphy's Law

Chapter 3: Chaos

Archsage Soren: 2 more chapters and Yuy is right. I hope you guys are glad to see a third chapter and don't go crazy with rants of "OMG drop this story and write more Death Wing!" That would sadden me a lot. This is meant to be a more serious chapter than the last one, hope you like it.

Heero: Please read and review, Archsage Soren leaves reviews when HE reads. Return the favor, people.

Setsuna: At least I haven't been involved in this nonsense yet.

Archsage Soren: You will be, get over it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Chapter starts here... /\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Hn... This looks like a good Dojo._ Heero thought. _Maybe I'll face the Dojo's master in a spar. _

Heero opened the doors to find an almost empty Dojo, understandable since the time of day was time for the average Teenagers nightlife. There was one person inside, a girl who looked about his age.

"Who's the master of this Kung Fu Dojo?" Heero asked with his usual lack of emotion.

"You're looking at her, buddy. My name is Kisari. And you are?" Kisari asked.

She was gorgeous, and Heero was surprised she was a fighter. She looked more like an Emo model. Her long, blond, black and blue color streaked hair was tied up in an oriental pony tail. She wore a silver cross necklace, the center of it a blood red ruby, also cross shaped. Her fighting suit was black, a sleeveless shirt and a skirt with material clinging to her legs underneath to cover everything. Not surprisingly, she had a black belt. Her green eyes looked proud, but slightly insecure. Her skin was only a little darker than cream. She seemed to be what most fourteen year old girls would dream to look like.

"Heero Yuy. I was hoping to spar with the local Dojo leader, but I am not a fan of hurting women. Maybe I will find another Dojo." Heero said, more to himself than to Kisari.

"Fool! You are no different than those stupid air heads who think women are nothing but future house wives and inferior to men! I will prove women's strength to you, right here, right now." Kisari raged.

"No, that is my friend Chang Wu-Fei. I simply meant it is tradition for men to be kind to women and not raise their hands to women. It's because genetically men are meant to be stronger physically. And my training surpasses anything you could imagine. I could kill a room full of men with guns unarmed in less than a minute without breaking a sweat if I had to." Heero informed her.

Unfortunately for him, she thought he was bragging. "Bring it on then, Heero!" she screamed.

Then she charged forward with a shot aimed at the gut. Heero blocked, jumped back, and took a defensive stance. Kisari then tried a left right jab fake out, and failed. Heero saw too many openings in her fighting to do nothing. Every time she came close he would block her attack and gently kick and punch her in the ribs or gut, depending on what was open. Then Kisari fell down about five feet from Heero.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked, disinterested. No response. "I asked if you were okay." Still no response. He went up to her and tried to help her up with his hand. She then attempted to bring him down with her. Heero had expected this, however, and instead rolled forward when he hit the floor and slung Kisari across the room.

"I wont go easy on someone using such cheap, unoriginal tricks." Heero scolded. "You have too many openings, but you are better than many people I know."

"Whatever." Kisari said, rolling her eyes. _I can't go much longer. I have to go all out now in a last push. _Kisari thought. _I will prove I am the better fighter._

She rushed at Heero, appearing as if she was going to grab his legs out from under him. Heero took appropriate measures and crouched. But then she jumped up and drop kicked him in the back, hard.

"Hn, so I was right. You are better than a lot of people I know. Sorry, but it's time for me to take this seriously." Heero warned.

_He isn't even trying yet? I knew the light attacks were his way of showing off, but I thought when he tossed me he had gotten serious. _Then Kisari saw that Heero had not yet broke a sweat, and was breathing calmly. She, however, was breathing heavy and almost soaking with sweat.

Heero seemed to disappear, and then she flew into the padded wall on the other side of her Dojo's sparring room. After that she was kneed in the gut, and she slumped to the ground.

"Give up yet?" Heero asked, seemingly not caring.

"Give...Up...? Not... a chance." she groaned. Kisari tried to get up, but then dry heaved and spat up some blood.

"Sorry, I hit harder than I meant. I didn't want any blood spilled." Heero apologized. His eyes took a caring look for a moment before shifting to their seemingly lifeless selves. "Can you... Get up?"

Kisari tried and failed again. "Damn... you. Beat in my own Dojo, my foe not even sweating."

"I'll help you up, but don't even think about taking me down with you this time." Heero warned.

"Fine then. Help me up." she said icily. Her eyes were full of malice, she was clearly unhappy with Heero.

"There. Next question, can you walk?" Heero asked.

She stumbled a bit, then fell. Luckily, Heero caught her, then picked her up bridal style.

"I guess the question now is should I take you home; or call an ambulance?" Heero asked again.

"I live upstairs, just put me on my bed." Kisari said, grimacing.

"I can stay here in case you are not any better tomorrow." Heero nobly offered.

"... Fine. Stay. But if I am better then you are leaving." Kisari sternly insisted.

"Are you going to school tomorrow then? I am starting school in this town tomorrow." Heero informed her.

"I'll go. Since you beat me, I guess I will show you around to. You're... good at martial arts." Kisari admitted.

"Hn. Are you bitter that I beat you? Did I wound your pride?" Heero questioned.

"A bit of both. Just what do you call that fighting style?" Kisari asked. Her eyes looked into his for the first time since he asked for the Dojo master. Heero could tell she truly wanted to know, maybe even wanted to learn.

"It's just all the useful traits from all forms of fighting, an Ultimate art if you will. Everything from Boxing to Wrestling to Street Fighting to Karate and Kung Fu." Heero explained generally.

"But what do you call it yourself?" Kisari asked.

"Hn. Never thought about it. Ichirin Hana is a good name for it. Even the weakest of people alone can eliminate a mob if well trained in the art." Heero reasoned.

"Lone Flower, that is a good name for it. Sounds innocent enough, but in reality as deadly as a coiled snake dripping with venom." Kisari thought out loud. "Well, where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll take a couch." Heero told her. "If you need help, call."

"Fine. Good night, new boy Heero."

"Good night, Kisari."

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/

It was still only 9:00, and therefore everyone else was still out and about. Duo was in a mall downtown with the two girls he met earlier.

"Wait, I can sleep with you hotties at your place?" Duo asked in shock. "Thanks, I better tell my friends. By the way girls, I am going to join your school tomorrow. I should let all my friends I was bunking with know I have another place." Duo then promptly got out his iPod UberVideo; making sure the girls didn't see his "alien" technology, and E-mailed the G boys to let them know where he would be.

"Thanks a lot Amelia, and you too Erika." Duo said.

"It's no trouble at all." The girls said in unison.

"Well, I say we go check out that Guitar Hero tournament. I can show you two how good I am with my hands." Duo bragged. Erika and Amelia giggled at this dirty joke.

"Then WE will have to play DDR to show you how flexible we are." Amelia joked in turn.

Everyone laughed at that, and they headed off to the Game shop in the mall.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No one else is here then?" Quatre asked aloud. He was alone, in a nightclub at night. Funny how that is possible.

"Care for another champaign, young sir. I know you are a tad young, but since no one is around and your alone, I figured it's okay. Don't expect this offer to often." The server said.

"Thanks a lot, yes please." Quatre said. "But only one, I am going to start school here tomorrow. I can't be drunk or hung over. I need to meet some people so I will have someone to hang out with at school too."

"Okay, sir. Let me know if you change your mind." the server said.

"I will." Quatre agreed. When he finished his drink, he left the server a large tip and went back out to try to meet more people.

He was walking, thinking to himself about where to look next. "Oof," Quatre mumbled when he ran into someone.

"Sorry, but you SHOULD watch where you are headed." the girl he collided with scolded.

"It's my fault. I am new to this town, and starting school here tomorrow. I was trying to figure out where all the kids my age were. Maybe you know where everyone hangs out?" Quatre inquired. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Lute, an odd name I know, but I personally love it. Everyone is at the mall, they hooked up the new DDR machine in the main lobby, and a Guitar Hero tournament is going on. I am too much a prodigy to connect to them or their pointless games. If you want to, you can." Lute slightly ranted, seeming rather arrogant about herself.

"I merely want to make a few friends to make the first day at a new school easier, I think I will head there anyways. If I can win a Guitar Hero match then maybe I can make a few friends. Thank you a lot, Lute." Quatre said, smiling.

"I guess I should go with you, then. I assume you don't know where the mall is. Also, I can tell you a few people you might want to avoid. I can be a friend if you need one. No one is more useful than me." Lute bragged.

"Thank you, I will take you up on your offer. Shall we go?" Quatre asked.

"Certainly." Lute answered.

/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello? Are you here to buy or browse?" the weapon stores cashier asked as Trowa came in.

"Buy, hopefully. I want a set of throwing knives, the kind one can juggle OR fight with." Trowa answered.

"We have a few of those. Do you want a silver blade, or engraved hilts?" the cashier asked.

"No, um.. Joshua. Which are the least expensive?" Trowa asked him, after looking at the cashiers name tag.

"Ah, you want THIS set, then." Joshua said. They were standard throwing knives, iron blade, leather grip.

"Yeah, those. How much?" Trowa asked, getting out his wallet.

"Looks like 100 dollars, buddy. Or would you like to take a gamble?" Joshua asked. "Flip a coin, if I win, you pay an extra 100 dollars. If you win, I'll buy the knifes with my own money for ya. Wanna go for it?"

"Sure. But MY coin, you can check it to be sure it is legitimate, I won't cheat." Trowa assured Joshua.

"Alright. Heads or Tails?" Joshua asked, then tossed it up.

"Tails." Trowa said, and smirked.

Sure enough, it landed tails side up. "I'll be, well, you just won a free set of knives. Good for you, first winner in a LONG time." Joshua said, laughing.

"Do you still go to school? I am starting school here tomorrow." Trowa said, starting conversation.

"Yeah, I still go to school. I can be your guide, help you avoid the right people and go to the right classes, make sure you don't get asked out and unknowingly date a slut. All the stuff a friend is for." Joshua said, grinning.

"Friend?" Trowa asked.

"Not a lot of people beat me in games of chance. You seem cool, and have good luck. Thats all you need to be my friend." Joshua explained. "If they are still out, I'll introduce you to some hot girls and my friends. Even Natasha."

"Okay then, fine by me." Trowa said. 10 minutes later, when Joshua's shift was up, they left to find Joshua's friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"A Karate Dojo. Meiran practiced Karate..." Wu-Fei mumbled to himself. He entered to see a woman as well, not facing him.

"What is a weak Onna doing in a Karate Dojo?" Wu-Fei asked arrogantly, sneering.

"Being the Dojo master, Baka." The girl spun around and both Wu-Fei and the Girl went a bit limp, mouths agape.

"Wu-Fei...?" the Girl asked.

"Meiran..?" Wu-Fei asked, amazed. "How are you... alive?"

"I was transported to this universe mid battle. I never thought I would see you again." Meiran said, eyes misting up. "I... missed you, Wu-Fei."

"I missed you too. But, you died at home, on the colony!" Wu-Fei said, confused.

"The universe we came from must have been covering its tracks or something. I disappeared mid battle. I am glad to know the defense was a success." Meiran told Wu-Fei. "I am glad you and everyone else are alive." After that, she started crying.

"I'm here, you will be okay from now on, I promise." Wu-Fei said, holding her head to his shoulder. "See what I mean, women are weaker than men. You are crying when I am calm."

"Really?" She asked between soft sobs of happiness. "Because your cheeks and eyes are awful wet for not crying. It's okay to cry, Wuffie. It doesn't mean you are weak, you never understood that. It shows you are strong enough to not care what people think about your tears and sorrow, and that you can get it out all at once and move on soon. It shows you are human, and have feelings."

"I think this is the first time I cried since I was three. But I am happy now, I promise I won't leave you until I die for real." Wu-Fei promised. He kissed her then, and knew everything was going to be good from now on.

"Thank you, my love Wu-Fei." Meiran said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ End Chapter 3

Archsage Soren: Please review people, tell me what you do and don't like! Yes, I borrowed Amelia, Erika, Natasha, Lute, and Joshua from FE8: Sacred Stones. Kisari is my own OC. This is her third story appearing in, and the second important roll. Joshua and Lute will act as they should in FE8, but I am not so sure about Erika, Natasha, and Amelia; we'll wait and see. So far it looks like Erika and Amelia will behave quite different than in FE8. Anyone besides me happy to see Wuffie and Meiran back together? Oh, you MIGHT notice that Tails is what Natasha chose in a gamble with Joshua for her life, which she won in FE8's chapter 5. I noticed this when rereading the chapter.

Wu-Fei: I am happy. I missed having my woman, and you effectively resurrected her. You are a God, Archsage Soren.

Archsage Soren: Why, thank you! Please, PLEASE review, I cannot beg enough. Reviews make me happy.

Happy means More/better chapters.

Do the math. Reviews make the story better and you get more of the story in the end.

Setsuna: And this now feels like Fire Emblem AU with Gundam Wing people. Not the crossover most people are looking for.

Archsage Soren: Sorry, but the first few chapters will be plot setters, getting them to school, meeting people, and gathering information. When they pick sides, THEN this will get interesting, I promise.

Heero: Are you daring a pairing of me and an OC?

Archsage Soren: Maybe... and maybe Duo will be with Erika or Amelia. Or another character, who knows? Maybe he will go unpaired, but since Wu-fei is now paired, I am tempted to let everyone find a pairing.

Yes, since Meiran died in Wu-fei's arms I believe in Episode Zero, he will be curious as to how she is alive. The Universe DOES cover it's tracks when it moves people to another dimension. In the Wing world, a large comet headed towards Earth, and the G-boys blasted off and self destructed to save Earth. Yet as we know by the story, that wasn't the case, it is just what everyone there now has as a memory. I hope these bits of insight and information made you guys and girls happy and didn't bore you to death. Also, sorry that Duo's part is so short, and Quatre's as well. BUT their Guitar Hero match will be big next chapter, making up for their short time, and the overall shortness of this chapter. Oh well, until next time, may the Muses bless you.


	4. DDR and Star Bucks, Oh My

Murphy's Law

Chapter 4: DDR and Star Bucks, Oh My.

Archsage Soren: Please don't kill me for taking so long, and then posting a ML chapter over Death Wing or DWVL, my other stories I am not stuck on. I just... haven't felt the flow of power, of knowledge. The need, the wanna, the gotta that drives me to write and write good. But I think some of it is coming back, due mostly to the fact that my Modding on my old Morrowind game is failing for over fifty percent of the downloads. I wanted some FF7 mods and only one of those out of 5 worked VV

So I'm back, and therefore we will also have Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Vincent, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz (Wikipedia's spelling on Loz. Is it right?) added in, maybe others like Zack, Cid, and Yuffie. Just depends on my mood Well, I've bored you enough with this, no? Well then, let's move on. Who's turn for the disclaimer?

Joshua: Mine. I lost the coin toss with Trowa. Archsage Soren owns just about nothing. Therefore, if he stole your work then suing him would be pointless. Clearly, Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem, Gundam Wing, and Gundam 00 are included in what he does not own. He also does not own , although he should own them all because.. there is no way I am finishing this one. Not saying it.

Amelia: although he should because he is the most handsome, intelligent, and coolest guy ever, and everyone wishes they were him. He is the god that will rule this world.

Archsage Soren: Thanks for stroking my Ego a bit with that Amelia. Thanks Joshua for the importaint part of the disclaimer. Now for the much anticipated chapter four of Murphy's Law.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\KKGJRKJkgjkrgjlrkjlFELR

"This is the Mall, ladies? More like a mansion and a palace put together!" Duo cried gleefully.

"Now to sign up for that tournament. I am SO going to win some cash."

"I have to see this. It feels good to be free from my overly nice girl act at school. I keep it up for my brother, Ephraim" Erika sighed in relief.

"Hm, why do you have to do that?" Duo asked.

"Well... I am from a traditionally higher class family, and he got picked on a lot for that. A lot of the boys didn't like him trying out for the Football team. If I don't keep up a good reputation, my brother would have to deal with horrid rumors about me too." Erika explained.

"Well, then, I don't see the difference. You have been a perfect lady tonight, along with Amelia!" Duo exclaimed, and shot them a wink and his huge trademark grin.

"Thanks Duo." Erika said.

"Hey! The DDR machine is vacant! No lines! Let's go, Erika, before more people get there!" Amelia cried, and the two ran off.

"Alright, follow the sign and... Here we are, GH tourney sign up. Hey, can I sign up?" Duo asked, "I just moved here, so if the sign-ups already took place, I didn't know."

"Sure. College kid, right? Five bucks to sign up, pot is 200 dollars. But I gotta warn you, Sephiroth and his brothers are good at playing and better at cheating to make their opponents fail. Sephiroth is a Junior, and you look like a Freshie. His brothers are Freshies to. So you will have to deal with a horrid Junior out of class and with his 3 brothers in classes this year. Don't get on their bad side, but... I don't advise being to Chummy with them either." The man ranted.

Duo handed over a ten. "Keep the extra five for the advise. I appreciate it."

"No problem. The names Zack, I'm a Junior too. See you at the school tomorrow, and if Sephiroth and his gang of mommas boys bother you, let me know. Cloud and I will handle it, plus our good, but a bit loner, friend Vincent Valentine. He is a Senior, so we can handle it. We have before a few times." Zach explained.

"Alright, I'll remember that. Until game time, I gotta go catch up with my new friends I met today. I can't go abandoning Erika and Amelia already." Duo laughed, and started to leave.

As he was leaving, Zach called out "Be careful, they are nice and kind and good girlsbut can be ornery as hell!"

_Sephiroth, Huh? The name itself feels malicious, I'd better watch myself. _Duo thought. Before he knew it, he was back to the DDR set up. Erika and Amelia were going at blazing speeds that Duo would swear only a Gundam Pilot could beat, and seemed to be sweating quite a bit too. When there song ended, he finished his stealth fun and grabbed both their waists from behind, causing them to scream in surprise.

"GOTCHA!" Duo yelled, and laughed like crazy. Erika only blushed slightly, while Amelia was blushing profusely.

"That wasn't nice, Duo." Amelia pouted, eyes moist. "I thought HIS gang was back to...to..." Amelia was struggling to finish her sentence.

"Oh. You have had THAT kind of trouble before. I'm really, really sorry, I didn't know. Tell me about these Assholes and I'll deal with it ASAP." Duo promised, suddenly being dead serious. "I don't know how far they got with you, but I can make sure the closest they get to it again will be the pits of hell. Shinigami's honor."

"It was the school gang 'Demonic Blades', headed by the leader and self titled 'Demon King'. His name is actually Devan, but no one but the teachers call him that." Erika told for Amelia. "They constantly harassed her at school a year ago when she was in Eighth grade. They started stalking her soon after, and then halfway through the school year they got her alone and started, well, molesting her. Luckily Franz was passing by and thought he heard something odd, and he, his brother Forde, and their mutual friend Kyle ended it before it got real, REAL serious, if you catch my drift. Since then, we have been trying to end everything about the Demon King and his little group."

"Damn. That fucker will regret his ways if I EVER see the bastard of hell. Least my name not be Duo Maxwell." Duo swore adamantly.

"Th..Thanks, Duo. With you, and Franz, and Erika, and the rest of our little group, I feel safe. You added to it makes me feel safer." Amelia admitted.

"Now, on to something nicer, like how good you girls DDR and how sexy you look doing it." Duo prompted with a grin, and he brought back the happy mood he wanted with practiced ease. Inside, he was still pissed as he was a couple minutes ago. Duo plus Gundam plus Demon King equals Deathscythe having its feet bottoms cleaned. Period.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

"Thank you Lute for guiding me here. I am lucky to have a new friend as good as you are." Quatre said graciously.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I know this town and all its streets, alleyways, shops, and houses so well I could get from here to my house sleepwalking" Lute bragged.

"You really are a smart girl. Here is where to sign up, I'll take it from here." Quatre offered.

"Hm, I'll stay with you. I really have nothing to do, maybe you will make the night interesting. At least seeing which people you tend to befriend and distance from. Almost like my own little social experiment, yes, I'll hang out with you for tonight." Lute decided.

"Okay Lute." Quatre then went in a different sign up room than Duo did just a few minutes ago. "Hello. I'm here to enter the Guitar Hero Tourney."

"Hm. Pointless, really. I win every year. Whatever. 5 bucks from you, new face. Pot is 200 dollars." the man informed.

"Okay, but you have never played me before." Quatre said as he handed over the money.

"True, new kid. See you at school. Name's Sephiroth, and if my eyes don't lie your a Freshman. My brothers will be freshman too. Don't mess with us, lest we kick your ass like we are about to do to the Demonic Blades. Mother needs us." Sephiroth warned.

"Mother? How does fighting help your mom?" Quatre asked, bewildered.

"We weren't born like you were, our mother was the one who provided for us. We fight, get stronger, and soon we can have a reunion and help Mother in payment of her help." Sephiroth explained cryptically.

"He was genetically engineered by the AEU. They refer to it as Mother. Now that I think of it, Cloud and Zach were half engineered by them too, but since they started as normal people, they didn't get the hair or the obsession." Lute whispered to Quatre.

"Thanks for explaining that, Computer head. Yes, I heard your 15 decibel whisper loud as day." Sephiroth smirked.

Quatre then left, disgusted with this man and yet having equal amount of pity for him. "The Tourney isn't for a couple hours yet. Let's wait it out somewhere." Quatre proposed.

"I know, the Star Bucks. It's where my ragtag crew hangs out." Lute said.

"Star Bucks, huh? Those guys are EVERYWHERE." Quatre exclaimed. "Lucky for me, since I am addicted to the Caramel Macchiato."

They laughed about this as they headed over to the closest Star Bucks store in the mall, need for the word closest because it alone had 3 Star Bucks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"So Trowa, let's go to Star Bucks number 2 in the mall, it's where my group hangs out. Natasha will be there today, maybe Marisa, defiantly Erika and Amelia, Likely Ephraim, possibly the socially awkward Lute, us of course, Franz, Forde, and Kyle for sure, and maybe Seth. Tana and Innes if they are allowed out tonight and Innes isn't being an ass, Lyon is bound to be there, and the crazy L'archel too. Neimi and Colm might show too, and possibly Vanessa. Pretty good group of people, and you get to meet them all." Joshua planned.

"Sound... fun. Maybe I can try my act again and stay in proper shape for performing." Trowa remarked.

"Alright. But you'll be performing for Freshmen, A few Sophomores like me and the Royals, plus Forde and Kyle, and the Senior Seth." Joshua warned.

"I used to be in a circus act, I've done many more so called 'frighting' things than performing for a group of peers and some upper classmates." Trowa replied confidently.

"I like you, buddy. You have a great view of things, like me." Joshua grinned amiably.

"Here we are, and it looks like the number of people you mentioned are all her, plus... two I know." Trowa said, slightly shocked.

"Hey, guys! This is Trowa, he's new here and supposed to be good with knives. Give him a big Ragtag Rebel group welcome!" Joshua exclaimed gleefully like a show host.

"Hello. I see you guys are here too, Quatre, Duo." Trowa remarked casually.

"Yeah, turns out we are both in the Guitar Hero tournament. You joining too?" Duo asked.

"No, I prefer the serene melody of my Ocarina over an electric guitar any day." Trowa declined.

"Fair enough, Trowa. Let's get you a drink from the only place that charges more for coffee than my dad spent on champaign." Quatre joked lightheartedly.

Everyone laughed at this, and everyone was having a good time. "Well, today was going to be an important meeting, but with new arrivals I think we should focus more on fun. Am I right?" Ephraim asked. He took the loud cries of happiness as a yes.

"Well then, get wired on caffeine and have fun. Remember, we ARE in Star Bucks, so be careful you don't go broke!" Ephraim laughed.

"Hey, Franz." Amelia greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's been awhile, huh? I'm sorry I got grounded and couldn't be with you all. I just had to fight the kid though. Otherwise the ambulance would have been called for Ewan at the elementary school instead of on Principle Garcia's son Ross, Ewan still had to get stitches to. I feel so incompetent. Every time I try to help I am to late and damage is already done. Then I get punished for it." Franz sighed.

"No matter what anyone else says or thinks, you're still my knight in shining armor, so cheer up." Amelia comforted shyly.

"Hm, Amelia does have someone to help her personally. Thats good, I won't be alone on extra curricular protection." Duo told Forde.

"Yeah. She is bound to be his first Girlfriend to if you ask me. They are holding hands already and don't even notice it." Forde laughed. "She'll be safer with him than alone, my brothers got the purist soul I have ever seen."

Over in the corner, L'archel, Tana, and Vanessa were trying to get Lute to look for a boyfriend.

"Come on, out of this group ALONE there are so many good choices. Look at Ephraim, and Forde, and Kyle, Seth, Joshua, and even the new guys are great looking!" Tana gossiped. "For me, Ephraim is the best of them all, what about you girls?"

"Um... I'd rather not say." Vanessa mumbled shyly, blushing.

"Well, _I _think that It's between Forde and Joshua, too bad not of them are from higher class families." L'archel sighed.

"I don't think I need to look for a boyfriend, if it will help me fate will find me one. Who knows, maybe fate already did." Lute answered cryptically.

"Well, we managed to get her to look at guys that way. We are half way to victory." Tana squeed. "Sorry, but I'm off to score myself the blue haired hunk to date. Good luck tonight with your 'Mystery Man' Vanessa."

Off in the opposite corner, Joshua was drinking an Eggnog Latte."So you finally came to the social room Marisa. Good to see my swordsmanship peer, _Beautiful_ as ever." Joshua teased, pronouncing from 'beautiful' on in a British accent.

"Hn." Marisa coldly replied while drinking her pitch black coffee.

"Come on, be a bit more social! I know you are not used to it, but you make LUTE look like a prep at times!" Joshua further teased.

Amused, Marisa decided to join this joke. She moved to sit in a very seductive pose and batted her eyes coyly. "And how are you, fine sir? Is this more social." Marisa said in her most flirtatious voice. Surprisingly, her flirting voice was wonderful as if she used it daily.

They both started laughing, hard. "See, I know the normal, social you behind the mask of stone. Deep down, your just like every girl I know, except you are custom made to enjoy putting up with me oddly enough." Joshua deducted. "If you were like this more you would be more popular than anyone in the school, even the Seniors!"

This prompted more bouts of laughter between the two. "Well, if you want me to be social, you can take me to the new Saw movie coming out tomorrow." Marisa suggested, laying on the seductive charm.

"How could I say no to that body and voice, not to mention Saw 5! I guess I'm taking you on your first date, how cute." Joshua grinned.

"Shut it." Marisa said, faking anger and gave him a soft punch to the shoulder.

In the middle of the room, Lyon, Erika, Colm, and Neimi sat at a table.

"Well, I think it is good that we have some more people. It will help us do good for everyone at the school. I feel that they are strong, good hearted people. With them we can stop Mr. Demon King the almighty with the whole body of a steroid user, including the nether regions." Lyon said, laughing at his joke at the end.

"How do you know this, PRINCE Lyon?" Colm teased. "Little curious?"

"Ha-ha Colm, why do you want to know? Are YOU curious?" Lyon joked back. "And anyways, I had gym with him. I was unlucky enough to see it in the showers."

"Poor Lyon." Erika sighed, and rested her head on his shoulders. "That sounds like something worse than death, him Naked." Then she wrapped her arms around Lyon's side too.

"Well, you surely must want your relationship secret." Neimi teased sarcastically.

"Actually, we are telling Ephraim today about it." Lyon piped up. "I think he will be happy knowing she is with me than single and able to be taken by a bad person. I hope..."

"Of course he'll be happy. Well, after he castrates you, that is." Colm laughed almost maniacally.

"Don't worry, my brother wouldn't do that. But you might get the 'Get her pregnant or hurt and you DIE' speech that older brothers know by instinct." Erika reassured him.

At a window seat sat Kyle, Seth, Ephraim, and Innes, as per usual. Also sitting there was Quatre instead of the usual Forde, who was with Duo watching Franz and Amelia.

"Well, Q, screw with Captain Picard's mind lately?" Ephraim joked, making a Star Trek Next Generation reference.

Quatre laughed a little, then said "No, to busy preparing to mess with yours. This is a big group of people to be merely just friends who have scheduled meetings." he noted.

"Thats because some of us were already friends, while others joined and became part f the friend network. It's all to stop a horrid, perverted, gang at school. This is our group, our 'Anti-Gang' if you will." Innes explained.

"I'm assuming someone close to you core founders were attacked by them." Quatre guessed.

"Yes. Erika's best friend Amelia. Forde, my best friend, and his brother Franz, who is also a good friend, and I saved her... but they were only a handful of them compared to their true numbers. Even one of the teachers is with them. The old pedophile." Kyle explained further.

"Ephraim is Erika's older twin brother, Seth is basically Ephraim's bodyguard/adviser and trusted friend, so he got involved, Innes got involved because he has a younger sister he wants to protect, and is a friendly rival of Ephraim, Innes brought in Vanessa and his sister Tana." A girl started explaining.

"Sorry I am late, by the way." Natasha apologized. "Nice to meet you, Quatre. I'm Natasha. I joined because they were stalking me and I wanted help. Then I beat Joshua in a coin toss, so he joined to be with a friend. Anyone with good enough luck to beat him in games of chance he calls friend. Then he heard about Amelia and became a member to protect others. He brought in the silent Marisa somehow. Lute joined because she wanted a challenge. Lyon joined because he knew the cause was just, and Erika was part of it. Colm joined to protect Neimi, who then also joined. L'archel joined because she thought it was her holy duty to serve divine justice against their evil ways. Thats the group's story in a nutshell." Natasha finished.

"If anyone cares... I am about to do a small easy knife show to test my new set. Any volunteers to take my usual place of being thrown at when the time comes?" Trowa asked.

"Hn. I guess I will." Marisa said, slipping back to her stony mood.

"I swear, you are too much like Heero Yuy." Duo said, and the G boys laughed. "Alright, watch Trowa and be amazed, he is the god of the knife!"

Trowa started by pulling out the knifes, putting them on the table, and showing how sharp each one was on a few apples. Then he picked up three and began to juggle them by the blade tips, bare handed. He did not get cut. Then he added a fourth, and a fifth, and so on until he was juggling all 15 of them. By now everyone was already cheering, and then Trowa did the impossible. Now for each of the 15 blades, when they came down he snatched them at blazing speed and threw them, held by the tip, around Marisa. One was right under the crotch, one right above the head, one between each arm in the small gab between arm and body, two just shy of the shoulders, two around each foot. The last five went symmetrically around her head next to the one above the center of her head. Everyone gathered in and saw that each blade was less than a millimeter from piercing her skin or clothes. They all cheered and applauded wildly, and even the working staff joined in after seeing the act.

"Thank God I got that on my cell phone, THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE!" Joshua cried victoriously.

"Trowa Barton, Youtube star. And my account gets the only legit post of this amazing feat. Un-freaking-believably GODLY."

"I think you are a little TOO wired on the caffeine, Joshua." Natasha scolded in a concerned voice.

"Oh, crap. Gotta go, because the Tourney start in a few minutes. Catch you all later!" Duo called as he and Quatre rushed to get to the tournament in time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Archsage Soren: Sorry I postponed the actual tournament, It happens next chapter. You all might get lucky with a double chapter at this rate O.o Setsuna makes a brief appearance as well. This just got to long to hold the Guitar Hero bit because of the Star Bucks scene. Please review now, 'kay? Well, until next time, may the Muses bless you.


	5. Long Nights, New Frights

Murphy's Law

Chapter 5: Long Nights, New Frights

Archsage Soren: The inspiration is flowing a bit, but in a way that makes me write in an inferno of ideas but not enough details, maybe it feels rushed last chapter? If it does this one is likely to feel the same. I apologize in advance if this is the case. Well, read and review please!

Setsuna: Hm... You managed to get 5 chapters. But only because you found out the new 00 season is out in October, what a wait. You REALLY wont make it to 10, I guarantee it.

Archsage Soren: I hope I do... So far one Story day has lasted 5 chapters O.O That means that if I get the whole plot I want out then it could be a massive story. So stick THAT in your juice box and suck it!

Setsuna: He owns nothing but that Kisari chick, I swear on Gundams. Especially not me, or he DIES. Gun Cocking Noise

Archsage Soren: Er, yeah, on to the chapter before I get killed. Oh, last note. LilDevil pointed out that is is Meilan in the Manga. But on the site for pairs it is Meiran, and I am more of an anime follower than a Manga follower. So, I'll use what I believe is the Anime's name for here. Sorry Lil' for wasting your Manga raid to find her name. Mentally you can read it that way instead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"First round, Quatre Winner Versus Kadaj Jenova. Let's see some good battle!" announced Zack.

The song picked was a favorite from GH3, Through the Fire and Flames.

As the song started, everyone was amazed that they both were failing to miss a single note, Kadaj hit Quatre with a whammy attack, while Quatre sent a double note Kadaj's direction. Quatre hit the whammy bar so fast it fixed instantly and he did not miss one note from this attack. Kadaj also got through with no notes missed. Next attack picked up, Quatre got a whammy and saved it up, Kadaj struck with an amp overload, causing Quatre no trouble. They kept playing on until Quatre a broken string, which he still saved. Kadaj got a lefty flip, and used it instantly. Quatre dealt with this like he did with the previous attacks, easily. Then Quatre got the one he had hoped for, Double notes. He unleashed all three on Kadaj as he was about to pick up a fourth upgrade, another broken string. He added this onto his assault on Kadaj, and Kadaj could not play it with double notes and two broken strings, let alone with the Whammy. Try as he might, Kadaj could not overcome it and failed.

"Quatre is the victor!" Zack announced.

Most other battles Quatre and Duo were in were far to easy. Until Duo had to face Sephiroth, that is. This epic match went into triple sudden death before Duo won by a millisecond of death drain activation time. Sephiroth was righteously pissed. "How the FUCK did you beat me! You little PUNK ASS, I'll make you regret shaming me in public! Maybe you will even live to tell the tale, if you're lucky!

Duo was about to bring on the heat when a blond boy came out of the shadows. "Don't try it Sephiroth. Don't you fucking dare try it." he warned, pulling out an incredible looking blade. "Omniblade is all too willing to take your life if it is for protecting the peace."

"Ah, Cloud. Come to save the day again? Let me warn you, I have Masamune with which to kill you, instead of the trial Carbon blade I used last time." Sephiroth warned.

All the sudden the click of a loaded pistol was heard, and Vincent had his Cerberus at Sephiroth's head. "I don't advise this course of action. Leave now." He warned in return.

"Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, let's go... for now." Sephiroth ordered. They left, and when they did it felt like an evil presence was finally gone, and the air was not thick with tension anymore. In other words, it was a relief.

"We have four people left, it's time for the SEMIFINALS!" Zack announced in a perfect ringside arena voice.

Duo faced off against a little kid named Denzel. He was a bit harder than some of the previous ones, but not that hard to beat in the end.

Quatre, on the other hand, was facing a fourteen or fifteen year old with a LOT of skill, speed, and godly reflexes. He had dark, messy hair and the eyes of the Dead. (1) Both of their hands were moving so fast they couldn't be seen, and the frets were literally close to being on fire. Quatre managed to win... barely.

"Final round! In a stunning turn of events, none of our regulars made it to the end! These two new kids, starting school here tomorrow, have proven themselves unbeatable to us natives. But, which of these two are superior? LETS FIND OUT!" Zack yelled, building the hype up to the brink of a mob.

It was time for a song. The final song was always randomized. Duo and Quatre were equally shocked to see that they had to play an anime song! How could either one of them fail to play Asian Kung-Fu Generation's "After Dark?" They both got ready to play, but Quatre wasn't going to play fair this time.

"Hey Duo." Quatre said as the match started.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Your fly is undone, shoes untied, and your hair need re-braided." Quatre lied.

"OH GOD NO! Not the HAIR!" Duo cried. He thew down the guitar and began obsessively braiding it.

Duo's side failed pretty quick, and Quatre, the less talented gamer by far, won the prize money on wits. Thats right, using WITS for GUITAR HERO.

"We have a WINNER!! Gratz, Quatre! No pun intended, either." Zach yelled excitedly.

Quatre laughed, and took his prize money. "Good try Duo, but sometimes it is all mind over matter."

"Humph, that was cheap, buddy. Yeah, that song would have gone into a ton of overtime, but I think I would have won. Just wait until they have another Tournament scheduled." Duo replied arrogantly.

"Now, Everyone be good little kiddies and go home. It's getting pretty late for going back to school tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed their long weekend! Remember this is a shop too, come here for anything electronic you need. Also, check our schedule every once in awhile to see if we have a game tournament going on. Next weekend is HALO!" Zack announced, concluding the event. "Oh, and if you need a lift or a chaperon home, head to the nearest Star Bucks or ask Me, Vincent, or Cloud here."

"Or Duo and I." Quatre added. "And really, thanks for helping with that Sephiroth kid, but I think Duo could have handled it. We are pretty tough kids, despite our looks."

"Heh, I guess I'll have to take your word on that one. Don't get lost on your first day, I know from experience how much it sucks." Zack laughed.

As the room's occupants flooded out, Zack was asked to take someone home, and Duo and Quatre went back to the Star Bucks. Duo went home with Erika and Ephraim. Also tagging along was Lyon. Trowa and Quatre headed off to the apartment in silence. They checked their E-mails and found Heero was taking care of a girl he hurt at a Dojo, and Wu-Fei had a place to stay too.

"I guess we each have a bed for ourselves." Quatre said smiling.

"Yeah. Still, I think it is interesting that their literature from any amount of past is identical to what we had. They lack a few bands that came for us in later years than this one like Assassins Dream, Heroes of Time, and Twilight Shinigami. But year to year comparison, this universe is uncannily like our own." Trowa worried aloud.

"Scarily similar to our own universe." Quatre agreed. "Maybe there will be a way to get back home... someday."

"Someday." Trowa echoed. Then he put on a classical music play list barely loud enough to hear in the bedrooms, it started with "Fur Elise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Meiran, why? Why did this happen to us? Why were we taken from our family and friends?" Wu-Fei asked.

"I don't know. And really, besides your fellow pilots and I, who did you have as friends and family?" Meiran asked in return.

"Princess Relena, Sally the nurse, maybe even that crazy Zechs who might be dead. Master O... I think he's... well... never mind. My one true rival Treize, who is also likely dead. Hell, even Noin. They are all either important or good pilots. And I miss all of them somewhat. I'm sure Heero is as disappointed about leaving Zechs as I was about Treize, an unsettled rivalry of superiority left unfinished. Almost a bad a feeling as unrequited love." Wu-Fei rambled. "But you do have a good point, a Gundam Pilot has few friends, and fewer family."

"There is half the reason then. It didn't take those with tons of friends. Also because we have the ability to help this world, wreaked with war. You achieved peace before you were taken, am I right?" Meiran continued.

"Yes. Our apartment isn't the best, and you ARE my wife. I can... live with you still, right? I... know we didn't get along the best back then, but... I... appreciate what fate gave me to live with now. I... think I do really love you now." Wu-Fei said, struggling on every word.

"Well, if you can actually bring yourself to admit that you have matured a lot Wu-Fei, you have changed some bad traits in you, and becoming a better person. I would be honored if you held to what had been an arranged marriage and lived with me." Meiran said approvingly. "You became quite the gentleman in my absence."

"Not really. It was seeing you again that did it. Before I was convinced that your death meant all women WERE weak in the end, that they had a fatal flaw. I devoted myself to not wasting my time hurting these delicate creatures, and was twice the sexist I used to be. But now I see I was wrong, the universe... how to explain it, Chose you, for lack of more information, and chose YOU before me and the other Pilots. As if saying you were ready, we were not. That it was ME with the flaw, not women, otherwise I would have been chosen first." Wu-Fei admitted honestly.

"Well, enough of this unbottling of emotions, before I come to think you are not Wu-Fei." Meiran joked. "Luckily, my bed can fit up to three. I got it in case I ever bought pets so they could sleep with me, but now that I have a husband to cuddle with I think the bed is finally worth what I paid."

"You're right about that. Hm, it's getting late. Maybe we should head off to bed Now rather than Later." Wu-Fei said calmly.

"Okay, Wuffie." Meiran sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Heero awoke and checked the time. _12 o' clock, I managed to get a whole hour this time _he thought. He looked upon Kisari, making sure she was okay and sleeping. _Looks like someone is getting a good night's sleep, and it sure as hell isn't me._

Then she stirred a bit, and tried to get up. The second her legs were on the ground, she started to collapse. Luckily for her, Heero caught her in the nick of time.

"Getting up?" Heero asked; eyebrow raised in question, his trademark monotone apparent in his voice.

"Yes." Kisari snapped in anger. "Is that a crime?"

"No. But if you needed something, you should have asked me. Don't you remember your injury?" Heero scolded, still speaking in monotone.

"Yeah, because YOU sure sound like you care." Kisari retorted. "You know what, FUCK you. I'll use a makeshift crutch or something."

"When you can't even get out of bed?" Heero asked, stifling a laugh.

"Humph, like I said before, FUCK YOU." Kisari raged.

"No thanks, it seems to be your time of the month." Heero teased.

"You didn't just say that, asshole. You DIDN'T say that." Kisari seethed.

"Well, If you won't put up with my help, it's time for the hospital." Heero warned.

"Hn." Kisari grumbled, annoyed.

"Thats my word, crazy woman." Heero sighed. "Wait, why were you getting up?"

"Water. I'm thirsty." Kisari said dryly.

"So...why didn't you have me get it?" Heero asked.

"Because I want to have a crutch and be able to get my own water." Kisari retorted. "And before you aska bout THAT, I also need to be able to get myself to the bathroom, I want to do THAT on my own."

"Hn, point made." Heero admited.

"I'll put you in bed, get you some water, and work on getting a crutch. Trust me." Heero said, and did just that. He left the house after getting her water and headed to a department store. He went in and found an employee on the floor, and decided to ask for help. "You got a Pogo stick around here? I need one, it's... importaint." Heero said.

"Yeah, aisle three. Can't miss them." The employee reassured.

"Thank you. And theres one more thing I want to get..." Heero added.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Heero returned, Kisari was asleep again. He was happy for that, because sleep was something that helped almost all wounds. Sleep had dreams, a person's heaven on earth. _Except for me..._Heero thought, _I sink to hell from my guilt, my crimes, the people I killed, the pain I caused. I am not worthy of this peace of mind. But she is, and I hope her time away from lives burden's is long._

Heero drifted to an uneasy slumber, and was sure enough denied heaven.

**"You, Heero." the girls voice spoke. "Why did you kill me? I was nice to you, and YOU killed me, YOU killed my dog. Why, Heero, why did I have to die?"**

**"No! I didn't mean to, I swear, I Swear, I SWEAR! Please, leave me be!" Heero cried, tears rushing down his cheeks.**

**Many other people he killed appeared, dishing out their accusations at Heero ,and when he thought it couldn't get worse, it did. It got MUCH worse.**

**"Heero. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave everyone?" said a very familiar voice. "It's your fault I am dead, you left and killed me with grief, and you broke your promise to protect me. I guess you were right in the end, YOU would kill me."**

**"No Relena, you.. you can't be DEAD. You were like a sister to me, NO! This isn't HAPPENING!" Heero screamed, dying inside.**

**"You DID kill me Heero. If you stayed I would be alive, but you left our world. Why did you kill me? I was perfect to you, I was everything you could need if you asked. I LOVED you, and you BETRAYED me Heero. I guess Perfect Soldiers have no room for love or promises." Relena continued.**

"AAGGHHH!! NO!!" Heero awoke, screaming. His cheecks were wet, body bathed in sweat. "No... she isn't... that was a dream, my fears getting a hold of me. Not...real..."

"Damn you... what the hell was that noise for? I was having the best of dreams." Kisari yelled groggily.

"Just a bad dream... one I am all to familier with, in a sense." Heero said truthfully, grimly.

"Well, now that I'm awake I'll see if you got the crutch." Kisari sighed. "Hn, a Pogo stick with the spring taken off. THAT was a GENIUS idea." Kisari teased, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it works. I tried it." Heero added defensively.

"And here is a card saying what the stick is and how it came here, in case you were asleep when I saw it." Kisari continued. then she looked down at the ground and was speechless for a second. "And.. you got me a... Teddy Bear?"

"It worked whenever I wanted to make something up to her." Heero mumbled.

"Her? Who is that?" Kisari asked.

"A girl I knew, and loved her like a sister. She loved me in more ways then that, but for my side it was just older brotherly love." Heero said, not bothering to add details, such as Relena's name.

"Oh, I get it then. At first I thought you were trying to ask me out after you beat the living shit out of me." Kisari laughed.

Heero laughed too, but grimly, as if the weight of BOTH universes he knew were on his shoulders. "No, just a friendly appology."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. Try not to scream anymore, 'kay?" Kisari teased, and fell asleep quickly after. Heero dared not to sleep again that night, and spent it working out instead, to purify his mind and soul.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Exia, at sector B-934. Commencing armed intervention." Setsuna said lifelessly. He started shooting at the enemy MS, but saw that it would be easier to go and cut off their guns. He activated his arm blade and his main sword swung out over where the arm gun had been, and he dashed to the enemy and disarmed their suits without a hitch.

"Virtue, at sector B-935, armed intervention Complete." Tieria relayed to Ptolemies.

"Exia, at sector B-934. Armed intervention, Complete." Setsuna reported.

"Return to Ptolemies as soon as possible." their commanding woman ordered.

"Understood." said Tieria and Setsuna simultaneously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Archsage Soren: Enjoy? Well, the Gundam action was weak and short, but I added it in as a second thought after replying to PM's and reviews " Also, Heero's dream was part of the contrast I wanted to show. Not only did I want to show how different the Meisters were living (In Battle) while Duo and everyone else relaxed and tried to live normally, but I wanted to show the difference between how Heero was living to how his MIND and Conscious was dealing with his past. To show his inner hell and how he IS affected by the death he caused. Trying to make Heero more human.

Heero: I say you're just fucked up after reading too much Steven King and you're adding this sick shit for the HELL of it.

Archsage Soren: Pshaw, I would NEVER do that! Anyways, read and review. BTW (1) the kid Quatre faced was, oddly enough, Setsuna making a Cameo before the quick, easy, armed intervention. Please, I would LOVE a review right now, so leave on I beg you. It's only fair that if I spent so much time on this you can take two minutes and make a review, right? Ah well, Muses blessings to all, and look for an update for Death Wing soon, IF you follow that story of mine. If you haven't tried it, and you also like Death Note, give it a try, it isn't half bad!


	6. Magvel University Day 1 Part 1

Murphy's Law

Chapter 6: Magvel University, Day 1 Part 1

Archsage Soren: Well, since I had a depressing scene last chapter Heero's dream O.o I am going to START it off in a lighter tone, and it might carry through the chapter, but not if Sephiroth has anything to say about it...

Sephiroth: Mother... I will kill them for you, Mother. Kill them all for you, kill them all.

Archsage Soren: Er.. yeah. He needs therapy, sorry. Hey (Looks around) um... YOU! Kadaj.

Kadaj: What?

Archsage Soren: Give the disclaimer or I'll make Sephiroth think Mother wants him to kill you.

Kadaj: Bastard... Archsage Soren owns nothing but Kisari, and maybe a plot twist here and there. Otherwise, nothing. Happy?

Archsage Soren: Very. Hey Sephiroth, your Mother told me to tell you to mow my lawn.

Sephroth: I will do it right away for you, Mother.. then kill them all...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Duo arrived at school early that day in order to pick up his schedule and to start equipping his locker. However, he got that done with plenty time to spare. Being Duo, he couldn't do NOTHING while he waited. Also, he didn't want to run into Sephiroth IN school, at least not yet. "Hey Erika?"

"Yes Duo?" Erika replied.

"When does Sephy show up?" Duo asked innocently.

"Oh, you'll know when HE shows up. He has it set so when he flashes his I.D at the door it plays his 'Theme', a metal version of 'One Winged Angel'." Erika answered, disgusted.

"Well, I think I have something to do until school starts then." Duo told her cryptically.

"Don't do anything stupid, Duo." Erika sighed.

"Oh, I won't!" Duo yelled back as he ran to the nearest map. When he got to one, he examined it very carefully. "Okay, so if this is here and an I.D checker is here, then the wiring system should be... here!" Duo thought aloud. He then rushed to his target, and instantly started by cracking its security and editing its various sound settings. "Today, I start with a bang!"

"Duo... what the hell are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Having a little fun, that's all Heero." Duo answered truthfully, yet left out the details.

"Whatever. Don't bring attention to yourself." Heero warned, then left to his own locker.

Ten minutes later, they saw Sephiroth in the parking lot with his brothers. As is regular for them, the took the entrance with the no longer used I.D. checker, and used its audio function to their benefit, using it to play Sephiroth's 'Theme'. Today, however, Sephiroth was in for a rude surprise. As he came in and flashed his I.D., nothing happened at first. A second or two later, however, everyone in the school did not hear One Winged Angel...

"The hell?" Sephiroth asked.

"_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!"_ The loudspeaker roared.

Duo started bursting with laughter, as did everyone around him who he convinced to watch Sephiroth come in with him. "This is priceless!" Duo said between his laughter. Even Cloud was laughing, and Vincent even chuckled a little. Zack was laughing so hard he could barely breath.

"And it plays as long as his little theme song... I like it." Vincent said, with a small smile.

"YOU! Cloud, Vincent, Zach, New boy..., Ephraim, Lyon, Forde, Kyle, and Seth. You wont get away with this one. For this you will die..." Sephiroth seethed.

"Wow, maybe he IS a lady! He's PMS'ing!" Duo roared, laughing again.

"You think you're funny?" Sephiroth said, voice icy cold. He then pulled out a long blade. "This may be all I can sneak into school, but it's enough to kill you." Kadaj pulled out his two sword Katana, Yazoo his sword gun, and Loz his electric fist.

"Like I'm worried." Duo laughed as he turned his back to them and headed to class. Then, hearing running footsteps behind him, Duo turned and dodged Sephiroths sword, then kicked Sephiroth in the stomach. "Not this time, Sephy." Then Duo started off to class again, with no other interruptions. Vincent had Cerberus at Sephiroth's head, and that put the other three on hold.

"Point made, the sword goes away." Sephiroth said, did so, and went to his own classes. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj followed suit.

**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey Franz. I guess I got first period with you." Duo greeted.

"Yeah, and Amelia too. It was you who change Sephiroths song, wasn't it?" Franz stated more than asked.

"Yup! He tried to cut my head of for it, but a kick to the gut stopped that." Duo added conversationally. "It's like no one ever did that to him before."

"That's because they didn't. Cloud put Sephiroth in the hospital once for attacking people, but no one ever embarrassed him this way before." Franz explained.

"You really shouldn't mess with him." Amelia added, coming out of nowhere. "It isn't safe."

"I don't care what he has, I can beat him bare handed." Duo said confidently.

"Your funeral if you're wrong." Franz said, then laughed.

"So, what is this teacher like, Mr. Gheb?" Duo asked.

"Other than he takes up half the room... and is dumber than a log... he isn't TOO bad a cooking teacher. Cooking is all he can do half decent. That and the basic life processes." Amelia giggled.

"You mean Eat, Breath, Shit, Sleep?" Duo asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"Exactly!" Franz exclaimed, also bursting into laughter. Amelia, too, started to laugh real loudly.

"Excuse me, class." Mr. Gheb bellowed. "We have a transfer, a certain Duo Maxwell. Join Franz and Amelia, they are a group one person down. Today, I will show you how to make Sticky Buns. I will test them, so make enough for everyone plus one for me from each group." He dragged through the instructions at a sluggish pace, because every once in awhile he would forget a word. "Remember to clean any... um..."

"Messes?" Amelia chimed in.

Yeah messes.. with um..." Mr. Gheb said, getting stuck.

"Wet and Dry rags?" Franz helped.

"Yeah, rags. Then you put them in the oven for thirty minutes, take it out with a... um... GLOVE, and turn them over onto a... Pl..." Mr. Ghab struggled.

"A plate?" said a slightly nerdy, redhead boy with glasses.

"Yeah Tim, a plate. But a BIG one, then you put each one on its own smaller Plate. Serve with milk to me, and whatever you want for yourselves. Go have fun... and remember your grade depends on how good it tastes. If it tastes like when I normally make it, it's a B plus. If you make it better than me, meaning you mess with it a bit and make it better, then you get an A. Then you tell me what you did different." Mr. Gheb instructed.

"Okay Duo, Amelia. What do we do? Do we follow the recipe or try to add to it?" Franz asked.

"Mostly, leave it alone. I am normally a horrid chef. BUT, one thing I do know is if a pastry like cookies calls for butter, use margarine. That makes the texture better. Tip number two, DON'T let me cook it." Duo said, laughing again.

"Okay then. Duo, you get to clean up the messes, and Amelia will help me cook it." Franz said, and they got to work. They made the caramel sauce, and were about to put almonds on the bottom when Duo spoke up.

"Almonds are not the best choice if Gheb here is a sweets guy." Duo warned.

"He is. What do we use then?" Amelia asked.

"Pecans. Sweet nuts, best type of nuts ever." Duo said. "Well, except mine." Duo added, cracking a dirty joke. Everyone laughed a bit, then settled down.

"I don't think there is enough of those, or that Mr. Gheb would like them, so let's use Pecans." Franz decided. They put the Pecans in, poured some more sauce over it, and put there Cinnamon roll shaped pastry made with margarine upside down in the pan. They put it in the oven and waited thirty minutes. While waiting, Duo cleaned everything up in a flash. When they took it out and flipped the Sticky Buns on the large plate, it smelled heavenly. They placed one on each smaller plate, and fetched three Mountain Dews from the Fridge. They also poured a glass of milk for Mr. Gheb.

"Here Mr. Gheb, we made two changes. We use Pecans instead of Almonds, and instead of butter, we used margarine." Duo said proudly as Mr. Gheb took a bite.

"Wow... this is really good. Just enough of every flavor, and a wonderful texture! The pecans are great, perfect with the rest of the dish. And you remembered the glass of milk too." Mr. Gheb said with delight. "A plus for a wonderful version of Sticky Buns."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\**

"Hn, so what is this class I am in?" Heero asked Kisari.

"Well, you and I are in an advanced literature appreciation class." Kisari answered.

"THAT sounds great, something must have gone wrong in the transcript. Duo dies." Heero mumbled.

"Hello class. We seem to have a new student. A Mr. Heero Yuy. I am Mansel Rausten, but since I am your professor call me Mr. Rausten." Mansel introduced.

"Yeah. I'll sit next to Kisari if you don't mind, she is still a bit hurt from our dual in her Dojo. I'm responsible for helping her out." Heero said, then sat next to her.

"Ah, you fought Miss Carcino in a dual and won? But, this is a room of literature, not martial arts, so we cannot discuss this exiting topic at this time." Mansel said regretfully. "Today we are discussing 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. You have read it, haven't you Mr. Yuy?"

"Yeah." Heero said in monotone, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Maybe you want to start the discussion, then?" Mansel said happily.

"Sure... hn. It wasn't bad at times, really, but some parts were a tad slow for me. The trial sub plot was the good part, especially with the failed jail break. It was a good illustration of life back in the racist south of America. It also showed us maturity in its many forms, and that is basically why it is considered a classic." Heero stated monotonously, as usual.

"Nice extended response, Mr. Yuy. That's a full five point on a short extended response question, but we are discussing it, not taking a test." Mansel prompted.

"Fine. It had a lot of symbolic meaning in it and had many undertones and subliminal messages. To me the trial was not just a trial, but a way of telling the reader to never give up and keep trying, because what matters is you know you are right, no matter what the corrupt system says, and you have faith in yourself." Heero sighed.

This kind of annoying discussion of the most pointless kind of book discussion and 'Appriciation' went on too long for Heero.

"But can't sometimes a story be just that? Really, can't a story be nothing but a story, does a horror book need to be all about the authors haunted past? An action book about their views on life and humanity? Can't it just be there to scare you because you like it, or an adventure to help you drift away when bored?" Heero said, exasperated.

"Maybe SOMETIMES, but in a true classic piece of literature? No. That is the difference between High class literature and stories, Mr. Yuy." Mansel explained.

"So my point is made. Good enough for me." Heero said, victoriously.

"Yeah, but I think you just didn't like the book, which is why you are being so stubborn." Kisari noted.

"Hn." was Heero's reply.

"Ah, next period is almost here, which sadly closes our wonderful discussion." Mansel sighed.

"Yeah, bummer." Heero said, rolling his eyes. "Next is... damn you Duo."

"What now?" Kisari asked.

"I have... Home Ec. And since cooking is its own class, it means Home Ec. will be more about... Child Care." Heero shuddered.

"Well, I have it too, don't worry." Kisari said.

"Hey, Trowa. What were you just in?" Heero asked, seeing the Unibanged pilot.

"Physical Education with Sir Valter the asshole." Trowa said unhappily. "The bastard was jealous of my physical ability and made me pick up weight machines. Not weights, the machines. When I couldn't lift one more than three inches, he laughed and hit me in the back with a dumbbell."

"What an Asshole. I didn't think teachers were ALLOWED to act like that. I was in 'Advanced Literature Appreciation, A la Duo." Heero said, glaring. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Don't know, but when I do I'll pass on what I learned." Trowa offered.

"Thanks." Heero said, then headed to his next class from hell.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well, after that gym class I hope that their classical music class is not horrid." Trowa complained.

"Sounds like you were with Sir Valter last period." Seth said.

"Yeah, you in the Classical Music class too?" Trowa asked.

"Yes. It soothes me after MY first period." Seth said, irked.

"What DO you have first period?" Trowa inquired.

"Mr. Reiv for World Religions, and with Sephiroth and the Demon King in it too. Reiv is the Pedophile old man who is part of the Demonic Blades." Seth explained.

"Harsh. I think you might need **_two_** soothing periods instead." Trowa sighed.

"Okay everyone. Let's get the whole New Student introductions out of the way, then play a few of our own classical feeling pieces." The teacher said. " I am Syrene Emalia, but we are not that formal in this class, so call me Syrene. You are Trowa Barton, right?"

"Yes. I am glad to be here." Trowa said, tired.

"You look like you have had a bad day so far, and sound it too." Syrene said worriedly.

"Yeah. Gym with Sir Valter. He had me lifting weight machines..." Trowa grunted.

"That's why I didn't let Vanessa take Gym, he is an awful person." Syrene said.

"Hm... I'll play something real quick to get everything started then." Trowa said, and started a slow song, almost like a dirge.

"That was beatiful. What do you call it?" Syrene asked.

"In Sorrows Shroud." Trowa replied.

"Well, anyone else want to share?" Syrene asked.

"Yes... I guess." Lyon said from the back of the room.

"Okay, have at it then." Syrene prompted.

Lyon started playing a slightly more upbeat song, one for preparing for battle with pride. Everyone enjoyed it a ton, and were clapping by the end.

"Wow, what do you call that one?" Syrene asked, grinning.

"Together We Ride, but I used a violin because it is the best instrument to use to play the song without an Orchestra." Lyon answered.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Quatre, what is the answer to this equation?" Glen called.

"There is no answer, because when you figure X, used to find Z, which then gives us Y, that 5X divided by Y is impossible, because Y is equal to Zero and it is mathematically impossible to divide by Zero." Quatre explained.

"Hah, very well done Quatre. You are one hell of a math guy, I'll tell you that much." Glen complimented.

"Yeah, but I think that you ALL missed the real point of this problem. While you assumed that everyone would be busy on this, Professor Glen, Kadaj slipped out of the classroom... which I hate only just now noticing." Cloud said, a sad smile on his face, eyes shut. "Who know what the little asshole is up to now, pardon my language."

"Pardoned. If it wasn't for the fact he can't be trusted outside of class, this would be the best news since I got a raise." Glen sighed. He did not hide his distaste for the troublemaker, few teachers did.

"Now that I think about it... Professor Glen, may I be excused? I think one of our new students is in danger." Cloud stated.

"Permission granted. If I know Kadaj and the Jenova boys, whoever changed their morning audio is in for hell from those four. Should I have the teachers let Zach or Vincent out of class to help?" Glen asked.

"Only if I don't come back in twenty minutes. That means I am either being beat up by them, or a long, hard fight is going on." Cloud predicted.

"Let me go too, Professor Glen. I know which one of my friends they are likely after, and I have to help him. I can't just leave one of my friends in danger. Even IF we are wrong and he is just in the bathroom or something, I still feel obligated to go." Quatre added stubbornly.

"Eh, why not? You can go to, Quatre. Question though, why don't you let us teachers help?" Glen asked, seriously. "I DO have my old lance in here, and a lot of us have weapons in case of an armed break in. With those the boys will be forced to obey the rules and no one will be hurt."

"Because, they are not ordinary kids, they are genetically engineered to be stronger, faster, and better than everyone else... like Zach and I were." Cloud explained. "I'm not to excited about Quatre coming either, they aren't normal people he is up against."

"I'm going too then." Tifa bursted in.

"No you aren't." Cloud said.

"I am going because I can help! If it is just you and Quatre and maybe Duo against all four of them you don't stand a chance. Cloud, let me help you in return for the help you have given me. Please, I can't wait here while you go off and possibly face those freaks who just might hurt or kill you!" Tifa cried.

"Well... this seems rather unrealistic for a school environment." Marisa joked, surprising everyone, since she normally only spoke when addressed by the teacher. "But then again, those Jenova boys are not realistic either if you ask me. And there is a chance he just walked out to skip or do drugs or something."

"Which is why I don't want to send too many people after him. Tifa, Quatre, Cloud, go and make sure that Kadaj isn't out to hurt someone and bring him back to class, as well as any other Jenova boy who is out of class. Try to avoid trouble while still achieving the goal." Glen ordered, and the three left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Archsage Soren: Enjoy the first part of the day? The next part of the day will include: Gundam 00 action in armed intervention(s), an epic, in-school battle over the hurt pride of an overly emotional bad ass named Sephiroth, and Heero looking for Duo. Duo has some explaining to do. And of course, Wu-Fei in school with his "Woman", since he was noticably absent this chapter. Maybe he is protesting because he had to give the disclaimer.

I hope to bring you Chapter 7: Magvel University Day 1 Part 2 ASAP. Until then, please review and may the Muses bless you. Originally I had planned to make it all 1 chapter, but it got too long with my In-School scenes, actually. Thanks for sticking with me so far everyone. All those frequent reviewers who help me so much, you know who you are.


	7. Fighting Mere Shadows

Murphy's Law

Chapter 7: Fighting Mere Shadows

Archsage Soren: Ack! So... long...with no... update! I apologize a thousand times over! Forgive me, please? Oh, while I am at it, I will tell you your ticket to (hopefully) more updates. Vote in my poll for Murphy's law. The poll is "Which of my stories do you wish to see updated most frequently." So, if you want this updated more then you should vote.

Setsuna: Still haven't hit chapter ten...

Archsage Soren: Shut up, stop pressuring me! You're an ass, you know that you freaking Heero clone? Ugh, on to the chapter. That is, after the disclaimer.

L: Archsage Soren does not own Gundam 00, Gundam Wing, or any trademarks/copyrights that belong to the owners of the said things above.

Archsage Soren: L, why are you here and not at the studio for Death Wing, where you belong? Go back or no cake for you! Go and fail to find Kira, like usual. But thanks for the disclaimer while you were here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wu-Fei, someone is sneaking over to this room from the hallway," Meiran whispered.

"Don't worry, between you, Maxwell, Heero, and I, we can handle whatever problems that could be conceived in a school environment," Wu-Fei reassured her, putting his arm on her shoulder. The said four pilots were together in advanced chemistry.

Wu-Fei and Meiran were lab partners, as were Heero and Duo. Heero was busy getting his revenge on the Braided boy for being put into Literature Appreciation.

There was a knock on the door, and Loz then stepped in. "Duo, you're needed in the principals office, pronto," Loz grinned.

"Ah, can't it wait? My student Duo is busy with highly hazardous chemicals. If he leaves now, Mr. Yuy will be left to keep it from exploding or worse, a job that requires two people," Mr. Saleh Pelyon objected. "Also, he will miss highly vital information being taught today. If he misses this he will be behind for weeks!"

"Principal said he wanted Duo Maxwell right away, no excuses," Loz repeated, his grin widening.

"Alright Duo, go. Try to be back quickly, however," Saleh sighed in defeat.

"I will," Duo laughed, unaware of the situation unfolding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ah, here comes the braided bastard," Kadaj smirked to Yazoo and Sephiroth. "Just as planned."

"Yes, and now he pays dearly for his previous mistakes," Sephiroth gloated.

"I understand the feelings you are all feeling, I feel them too," Yazoo started slowly. "But, we should not count our chickens before they hatch. We have all the time in the world to gloat and enjoy victory After we beat him senseless, right?"

"Right, time to get serious," Sephiroth frowned. He unsheathed his carbon longsword, regretting his inability to smuggle Masamune into school. He missed its heft in his palm already.

"So Loz, why does the principal need me? What did I do?" Duo laughed. Loz was stoic, however. "Oh come _On_, why so serious? Just because I got off on the wrong foot with your brother doesn't mean you have to ignore me."

Then Kadaj, Sephiroth, and Yazoo struck from behind. They were all surprised to see that Duo, rather than being skewered, had ran up Sephiroth's sword and roundhouse kicked him in the face. The cost of this act however, was a hit in the back of the head by Loz and his stun-fist mechanism. Duo would not be moving for awhile, that was a certain.

"Ha! Now you're going to get it, you bitch. I'll return all the pain you gave us and more!" Sephiroth laughed manically. Yet, Murphy's Law seemed to apply to even the Jenova brothers, as Cloud, Quatre, and Tifa had just arrived.

"You'll do no such damn thing," Cloud stated coolly, glaring daggers. "Don't forget how easy it is for everyone else to sneak weapons into this school. I have Omniblade right here."

"Ah, little miss Tifa is here with Cloud, as well as one of the other New Boys," Sephiroth smirked. "This will be fun."

"That is where you are wrong, you ignorant little shit," A voice fumed. "I had kill the reaction of the chemicals to get out of Chemistry, that really pissed me off. Now I find you beating on Duo? Only I can fight with my friend!"

"Heero?" Quatre asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Luckily I had some sense and brought arms to school as well," Heero smirked slightly. He pulled out a .45, brass knuckles, a glock, and tons of ammo. "Now, who wants to lose their manhood first?"

"Hm, sounds like a someone is coming, I guess we have to put away our 'toys', lest we be caught with them," Kadaj sighed. "Too bad, it looked like this would be fun."

Heero chuckled. "Some_One_'s coming? Not quite, you silver headed bakas," Wu-Fei and Meiran turned the corner to find the current situation. "Now, do you fools want to turn yourselves in, or do I start shooting?"

Quatre and Tifa scoffed at Heero. "Heero, act a little less like them, okay? Go back to being emotionless for a moment," Quatre sighed. Tifa decided to grab Yazoo by the ear and start to drag him off, the boy's gun left on the floor. Cloud took Sephiroth's sword while the Jenova brothers were paying attention to Heero. Then Cloud started dragging Sephiroth off as well. Quatra joined in, secretly disarming Kadaj and dragging him off. That left Loz, Heero, and an unconscious, immobile Duo.

"You really shouldn't pay attention to only one person, Loz," Wu-Fei chided, then proceeded to twist Loz's arm around to his back and incapacitate the Jenova boy. "I'll handle him, you take Maxwell to the nurse."

"Fine with me, Wu-Fei," Heero agreed. He slung the braided pilot over his shoulders and carried him off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, this is supposed to be the Nurse's office, so where is the Nurse?" Heero shouted.

"Ah, our Nurse is sick today. You'll have to make due with me, the school's Doctor. I'm Moulder," an older man said. "What is your problem that requires medical assistance?"

"Do you want the long or the short story?" Heero grunted.

"Short first, but I might want to hear the lond story mid treatment," Dr. Moulder answered calmly.

"Well, Duo got beat up by the Jenova brothers. In doing this to him, they broke a good deal of the schools rules," Heero explained.

"Ah, Duo is the one in the chair, correct?" Dr. Moulder asked. When Heero nodded his head, Dr. Moulder got to work. After a few minutes of silence, Dr. Moulder spoke up. "His body has suffered temporary nerve damage, he won't be able to get up for about another hour or so."

Hearing the news, Heero left without another word. Calling after him was Dr. Moulder, bellowing "I want you to tell me the long story NOW!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Down in the Principal's office, the tale Dr. Moulder desired was being recited to Principal Vigarde Grado, Lyon's father.

"...And that's basically everything. Meiran took all the weapons that were left on the ground by the Jenova delinquents," Cloud finished. It was a long time before everyone got back to class, and a long term of in school suspension for the Jenova Children.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elsewhere, a battle on a grander scale is taking place. The screams of the dying can only be heard by those who are screaming themselves in their Mobile Suits.

"Armed intervention is going as planned, almost all resistance has ended. Peace is almost achieved," Tieria stated emotionlessly. He seemed so zoned out in the monotony of the task that his eyes were almost shut. _Tch, I could do this in my sleep, especially with your help Veda._ He blinked slowly a few times, then a flash of light temporarily blinded him. What he saw afterwords made his eyes shoot open in shock.

A red, draconic looking Mobile Suit had joined the fray out of nowhere. _"Calling all frequencies, asking what in the HELL HAPPENED!" _the pilot seethed, before calming down. _"Requesting information on what happened to the gundanium at my previous location and how I got to this location within milliseconds. Requesting assistance in returning to my previous location, Colony L2 space coordinates 112-394. Does anyone read me?"_

Tenitively, Tieria returned the distress call. "I'm afraid you are mistaken on many accords. You are on Earth, and there is no such thing as Space Colony L2. Gundanium is, to my near infinite knowledge, a gibberish word, and those coordinates do not exist either as far as I can tell. However, Gundanium sounds similar to Gundam; are you also a Gundam Meister?"

_"Hahaha!" _the pilot chuckled cooly, _"You mean to say you are a Gundam Pilot? You call _THAT _a Gundam? It's not even made of Gundanium, and is nowhere near as capable as a Gundam! My suit is a Gundam, but was not designed by the colonies."_

"Hmph, you're making no sense. Your name and the model of your MS," Tieria demanded.

_"I'm Zechs Merquies, piloting the Epyon. And you?" _Zechs asked in response.

"Tieria, a Gundam Meister. I pilot Virtue, one of the four Gundams made by Celestial Being. With armed interventions we shall end war on Earth," Tieria explained to the seemingly crazy Zechs.

_"Stopping war with battle... Yes, that was my method too... Mind if I join you, despite your suit and it's pathetic power? I'm clearly over my head in what's going on, and you clearly could use the assistance of my suit. A trade of services, perhaps?" _Zechs asked.

Concerned, Tieria scanned the Epyon. When he saw the gap between Virtue's power and the Epyon's, his mouth dropped to his feet in awe. "We... wouldn't mind having you," _Seriously, what the _Hell?!_He was not part of Veda's plan at all! This is nonsense, madness! And anyways, no suit can be anywhere near this strong... The metal is unknown, and appears to be extremely dense and resilient. This metal, is this what he meant by Gundanium?!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

"So Heero, why did you call this 'Emergency Meeting' of the AC's?" Duo inquired, using the time line abbreviation of the six pilots original land to refer to the group as a whole. "Is it really important enough to distract me from hanging with Amelia and Erika?"

"Of course it is!" Heero snapped, still sore with the braided goofball and the said pilot's antics. In a second, the burst of anger cooled down to Heero's usual stoic manner. "Trowa, tell them what you found out."

Trowa sighed softly, then proceeded to relay his information. "Many people in this world are fake, ,fictional, not real." Trowa paused to let this major idea sink in. "Many, if not all fictional realms seem to have a realm of reality for themselves. Whether they are created when our people come up with the idea or they exist beforehand, I neither know nor care."

"So you're saying anything we do here is a waste of out time? This is injustice!" Wu-Fei raged, only to be soothed by his beloved Meiran.

"Wrong, they are still alive whether they are fictional or not, at least real right now. To let you know, the majority of the school we have been attending is an ungodly mismatch of fictional realities. Sephiroth and his brothers, Tifa and Cloud, Zach, and Vincent, are all part of an extremely old game for a near ancient platform, the game titled _Final Fantasy VII_. The whole slew of teachers, all in league with the Demon King, and our friends who fight against them, are from the series _Fire Emblem_; more specifically from the 8th installment, _Sacred Stones,_" Trowa said every word slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying himself.

"But the crossing was more a merge than bringing in specific people, or at least that's what I pulled from the data," Heero announced.

"Logically, a world wouldn't be able to merge to many times before the realities became too large for the area and the collision of universes reduced them all to rubble." Quatre brainstormed pessimistically.

"Well, we were hand picked for a reason, right?" Duo asked cheerfully. "So what we do is follow our instincts and try to fix the rift!"

Trowa smirked gravely. "That's the bitter irony. Even _If_ it was possible and we knew how, the rift would have to be in this world. To fix it would be to trap ourselves inside, until or even after death, depending on whether our world or this one has an afterlife..."

"This is a horrible catch 22..." Meiran sighed. "But we must deal with the cards fate handed us. All that's left is to try our best."

"So you agree with Maxwell?" Wu-Fei asked, eyes slightly bugged in shock. "H-he's _Never _right!" Wu-Fei shook his head in disgust, unable to believe that that baka of a pilot said something his sagely intelligent wife would agree with.

The group bantered for a good thirty minutes, brainstorming and problem storming like there was no tomorrow. Sickeningly enough, if they acted too slow there _Wouldn't _be too many more tomorrows. Eventually everyone except Trowa and Heero left the room, leaving the mostly quiet and calm pilots to socialize.

"Heero, I figure I should let you know that Kisari is fictional as well," Trowa said, his eyes showing his sorrow at having to spread such unpleasant news."

"I'll still protect her. She is so much like Relena at times that I can't help but feel my instincts take over, " Heero sighed in frustration, brow furrowed. "I guess that's what having a little sister would feel like."

"On the bright side, it's wonderful to be able to hold a conversation yet keep the tranquility of a peaceful and silent room. It seems we are still the only pilots who enjoy a little peace and quiet," Trowa sighed contently, a small smile touching his face.

"Hn," Heero agreed, and started working on his laptop once again. He knew that soon everyone would return for a discussion on their final decision, and Heero wanted to accomplish as much as he could before they got back. After a good ten minutes of work, Heero mumbled to himself, "Now don't exist anymore to the world. Perfect for investigating and not leaving a trail. Plus a decent enough of hard cash that I withdrew from our bank account..."

Picking up the barely audible words, Trowa responded. "Once again to live amongst the shadows, to strike if necessary. We should scout the other governments and nations in our Gundams, Meiran in her Tallgeese. Knowing the world's situations first hand may lead us to understanding the rift." Trowa's one visible eye was closed in deep concentration.

Heero was also lost in thought as he tried to make answers come to him without having enough information. "I think that the universe is not naturally weak in it's dimensional barrier. That is to say, this merging of realities is due to mankind or another sentient race."

Quatre, having just came back in time to hear them talk, decided put in his own opinion's and idea's. "I think that the universe itself picked us, as does Wu-Fei. The ones that have been merged are unnatural, and the natural order is trying to fight back. We are the last hope of this and many other realms of existence. I just wish I'd have gotten a better education for theoretical physics, then maybe this would make a lot more sense."

Heero, tired of working on this with only human minds, pulled out a CD and put it into his laptop. Soon a ping noise let the room know Heero had finished downloading software. "Here is what I should have done in the first place. The Zero system can be extremely useful to us."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"... And that is why I have decided that we will attempt to find this Celestial Being, and then try to bring peace to the world," Heero finished, with all the proof needed being that Zero told him to.

"So we join this crazed group of Gundam Meisters that are all over the news and fight until people give up and go try peace? It'll never happen that way, fighting leads to more fighting unless there are leaders to replace the current governments and unify everyone under the banner of peace!" Meiran objected, wanting nothing to do with fighting when it accomplishes nothing.

"You misunderstand him, I believe," Trowa countered. "Zero predicts at a near perfect accuracy that the cause of the reality anomaly will be found by being around these people of Celestial Being. That means we fight with their goals until we find what is causing the change in the universes. We never expect results by fighting with them, just answers."

An awkward silence descended, only to be broken by Quatre. "So, we have to kill people aimlessly while we wait for clues? That's immoral, inhumane, and plain wrong! For all we know this worlds Gundam pilots could be the bad guys, and I won't join them under these circumstances." Everyone except Trowa and Heero nodded, sharing Quatre's opinion.

"Who said we kill anyone? It's armed intervention, not joining the fray to kill everyone involved. We only kill if we have to, the point is we try to just disarm and ruin the MS disturbing peace. When done right, no blood chall be spilt," Heero reassured, shaking his head in disgust at everyone and their unwillingness to fight for a brighter future. He knew that war was only replacing the useless, corrupt people with pure politicians. Governments and people corrupt quickly, however, which is why war was so common.

Trowa decided to wrap things up. "Our lead is a program the Zero system found called Veda, as well as a boy that was in the Guitar Hero tournament we attended. His name at the time was Suom Ynona, a poorly disguised flip of Anonymous. His real name, while hidden and deleted and rewritten over, was easily recovered. His real name is Soran Ibrahim, a Kurdish child soldier. One of many children who were forced to fight in a Holy War, and was saved by a Gundam, Gundam 0 to be exact. He now pilots Exia, the first Gundam we saw from this realm of existence. His code name is Setsuna F. Seiei."

"So we just sign up with him for the Gundam club? Piece of cake," Duo grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Archsage Soren: Bleh, I'm really on a roll but I've got to cut it here for now. The most epic and Sci-fi part of the plot has been revealed and discussed but the G-boys. If they fail, the Gundam 00 world (That time line is actually Anno Domini, the time line of REALITY for US) and many others will be annihilated, along with the G-boys and Meiran themselves! Fighting will pick up in word count from now on, as the beginning arc has ended, and the Anomaly arc has started. The title refers to the new-found knowledge that the people they know and the Jenova brothers they fought are fictional, and have been merged into this world. They are not from the game timelines, but the character as if they were raised in this reality, hence them being shadows.

Setsuna: How will this affect the ending of season one and, after that, season two's plotline? Will you ignore season two altogether?

Archsage Soren: No, things will change but many of the shows constants will stay present. Unfortunatly, that means (SPOILER!! Lockon will die, and be replaced by his brother Lyle. END SPOILER.) But the new Gundams will be used. This multi-universe plot was inspired by a few conversations with one of my best friends. All animes and maybe games have their own demention. The japanese peer into these worlds, and animes are produced. These devices unfortunatly can't see into universes forever, and need repairs and breaks from time to time, hence the breaks in the anime and the endings of some shows coming sooner than others. The manga is delayed first in shows that are based off the manga, which is most of them. However, I used this principle to merge realities and cause a possible doomsday. Tell me what you think about the chapter, the new plot arc that is more like a 00 Wing crossover than the fic has been so far, or just the conversation between me and my friend. But please review no matter the opinion! May the Muses bless you, and I hope you enjoyed this poorly written and slightly confusing chapter.


	8. Soran Ibraham

Murphy's Law

Chapter 8: Soran Ibraham

Archsage Soren: I said I was on a roll, and I hope that it's not only ideas but quality as well. Unfortunately, School prevented me from typing up my inspired works. I'm sorry for the delay, as this has been ready on paper and in my mind for quite some time. This chapter is going to deal a lot with Soran, aka Setsuna F Seiei, Meister of Exia and (SPOILER: The Gundam 00). It'll be the real start of the 00 characters becoming prominent, so this is an important part of this story.

Heero: So you're settling for my clone, who was dropped on his head after production and now thinks he's a Gundam?

Archsage Soren: You forget that in the show he KILLED his Mom and Dad, so he was born normally, and not made in a lab.

Heero: Merely adoptive parents, they never told him. And it was INSINUATED that he killed his parents. They could have not been his parents, and he could have faked it by missing on purpose, despite claiming he killed them a few times. But we need a disclaimer. Archsage Soren owns nothing Gundam, especially not my 00 clone.

Setsuna: I Am GUNDAM! Not a Heero Clone, I'm fucking GUNDAM! Why doesn't anyone believe me?Oh, Archsage Soren, you still haven't hit 10 chapters.

Archsage Soren: Damn you Gundam Meister. I'd hate to leave you at the mercy of a _slightly_(Wink Wink) OoC Felt, Neena, Marina, and some random fangirls I found on the street. Unless you WANT that fate of being left with rabid yaoi and Gundam fangirls, please be a bit kinder. Now some info for the readers. Before we start, the scene we are entering is a heavily altered and added upon version of Marina's first meeting with Setsuna in Scotland after Setsuna was almost arrested for not having documentation AND trying to stop a fleeing car (Containing a terrorist) in a vehicle. Marina claimed he was with her, and Setsuna rode with her for a bit. Then they got out of the car and started a legitimate conversation. This took place in Episode 8 in the first season of Gundam 00.

Oh, another note. I FINALLY realised that Wu-Fei is inaccurate and unconventional to type, I can't even REMEMBER why I started using Wu-Fei. For accuracy reasons as well as the sake of laziness on my part, I will use Wufei from now on like I should have since I first started writing for the Gundam Wing fandom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Marina Ishmal." Setsuna greeted cooly as he saw the Princess of Azadistan follow him outside of the car. Anger flared up from his past, from being forced to fight as a child soldier for the Kurdish, his people, to combat Azadistinian offensives. Anger at being used by Ali Al-Sergez. Yes, he was angry, furious even.

"Is this truly the way to treat someone who just helped you out? I noticed you are from my area of the world. Are you from Azadistan?" Marina asked.

"I'm Kurdish." Setsuna replied fiercely, his anger starting to burn in his eyes.

"I... I don't know what to say." Marina apologized. Setsuna started to walk away. "Wait!" she called, and for some odd reason he felt he should.

An awkward minute of silence passed before Marina resumed conversations. " I am on a trip to restore the economy, as I'm sure you know... We need solar power, ironically that's what put us in this mess to begin with. Celestial Being only is making it worse. Stopping war with unprejudiced violence will get those crazy fanatics nowhere. They should stop fighting and negotiate."

"While people negotiate, even more die." Setsuna scornfully rebutted. "It's pointless, negotiation causes no change, merely a temporary peace. Then when it breaks, more die. Diplomacy is a cycle of postponing fighting until the strife and struggles are enough for many more to die."

"What is your name?" Marina inquired, temporarily changing the subject.

"Kamal." Setsuna lied, using one of his false identities.

"Well Kamal, don't you desire peace?" Marina asked, expecting a basic answer of 'yes.' She was surprised by his response, to say the least.

"Not any peace I've ever experienced. It was not the peace where war exists no longer, it was the eye of the storm before chaos breaks out. The world is constantly fighting, I'm still fighting myself." Setsuna answered honestly. His response, while from the heart, was albeit a bit pessimistic.

"Are you... A Conservative here to kill me?!" Marina gasped in fear, flinching away from the Exia pilot.

"No. Besides, killing you would change nothing. It would not change the world." Setsuna droned monotonously.

"Were you a child soldier during the war? Kamal..." Marina began, only to be cut off.

"I was. But do not call me Kamal, it is not my real name. My name is Soran Ibraham, my codename is Setsuna F. Seiei. One of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters." Setsuna revealed, showing no emotion except pride and anger. "And I know your secret, Ms. Ishmal the '24' year old princess. I checked the original, unaltered records, you're 17. No more, no less."

"Celestial Being... And you know my secret?" Marina whispered, and then fell to her knees is distress.

"Heal your country as quickly as possible. If the fighting continues, we will eventually come to Azadistan." With those final words, Setsuna, the 16 year old former Child Soldier, left the princess of a nation he despised there to cope with her new-found information, alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Maxwell, wasn't finding this 16 year old whelp supposed to be a piece of cake?" Wufei accused scornfully. "Why is it that he suddenly disappeared?"

"Quiet, I see him now," Heero hushed, and the group made sure they were inconspicuous until the target's back was turned towards them. "I'm going after him to discuss our proposal, you guys just keep busy and stop Wufei from knocking up his wife while I'm gone."

Blushing, the pair cast their eyes downward. "Yeah Wu-Man, keep your hands off her for now. She might need to pilot a MS within the next nine months," Duo ribbed, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Wu-Fei merely snorted in anger, and cast his head away from Duo's direction.

"Anyone else besides me notice how mostly teenagers end up piloting Gundams?" Quatre asked, attempting to lighten the mood. "Zechs and two of the Meisters being the adult Gundam pilots."

"It's... Odd, I'll admit, but not constructive when thought about," Trowa sighed. "Maybe a good discussion for later. For now we need to practice our control of the Zero system with Heero's laptop."

"How did you get your hands on it?" Meiran asked. In the short time she had been around Heero and the pilots besides Wu-Fei, she had already learned Heero and his laptop were nigh inseparable. "Did he leave it in the car by mistake?"

"I asked to borrow it for a training mission," Trowa replied, his face a blank canvas. "Who wants to go first. If it takes you over and makes you insane for awhile, you can't cause any destruction since you aren't in a Gundam or MS," he reassured.

Not surprisingly, Wufei was the first to volunteer. _If I can master this, I'll be much more useful than Heero. None of them but Meiran understand true justice, _the Chinese pilot thought before synchronising with the machine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait," Heero's stoic voice commanded. Heero was annoyed slightly when the Kurdish teenager ignored his command. "I said wait," Heero repeated as he front flipped in front of the teen. _Setsuna's around my age for sure, but a bit on the short side. Kind of like Duo, _Heero mused.

"What do you want?" Setsuna asked dully, his face betraying no more emotion than Heero's.

"You are Soran Ibraham, correct?" Heero asked slowly. "Making you Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being." His eyes betraying his shock for only a moment, Setsuna pulled a gun out on Heero. The Kurdish teen saw a gun pointed back in his face.

"You know about me, so you must die," Setsuna growled softly. "And do not even bring up Soran. That name is only for those who are from Azadistan, to others I discarded that name long ago."

"I'm not your enemy, nor are my friends that are waiting in the lobby. We are pilots with our own suits, I guess you might call us mercenaries at the moment. But we'd like to work for you for awhile. Our intelligence says temporary cooperation will lead us to our goal. I am Gundam Pilot 01, code name Heero Yuy."

"Hmph. Your real name?" Setsuna frowned. "You have used mine, I deserve yours in return."

"I have no real name. I was an orphan raised to be an assassin early on, and then trained as a Gundam Pilot. I have quite the story to tell, if you believe a little in what most people would call science fiction. How I got here, how I can be a Gundam pilot and not associated with Celestial Being, probably all the questions you are asking right now. Just let my friends and I meet with you in your room," Heero reasoned, playing on mankind's most powerful emotion other than love; Curiosity.

"Fine. But I don't trust you one bit..." Setsuna relented, scowling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"... and that's how we came to this universe. Our program which predicts the future told us that by associating with Celestial Being and this worlds Gundams, we would achieve our goal of fixing the rift and, hopefully, returning home," Heero finished.

"Names of your party? Despite the wonderful tale, I still don't know any of you," Setsuna glared at them in suspicion. "If these 'Gundams' are strong though, I could get Sumeragi to allow you to join."

"I'm Heero Yuy, I go only by that code name. It was the name of an assassinated pacifist and Colony leader. This is Trowa Barton, also a code name. He had no name until the real Trowa Barton died, then he assumed the name and the man's Gundam. The blond Arab boy is Quatre Raberba Winner, from a rich colony family who are avid peace promoters. My shorter American friend is Duo Maxwell, a name he gave himself. He has no name, I don't know how he got to be Duo Maxwell though," Heero started introducing. Duo interrupted at this point.

"He tells the truth. Though really, a whole two inches isn't short enough to mention... I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. My name is a bit personal, but I'll let you in on Maxwell. I was a street rat on Colony L2. I was cared for by the clergy of the Maxwell Church. Said church was burned by the Earth Forces, along with all I considered family. I took the name in honor of my lost loved ones as a young child," Duo explained, his eyes an ocean of emotional pain from the long repressed memories.

"Let me continue then. You are not Asian, therefore I will introduce them to you in the order most countries consider normal like I did with myself. Wufei Chang and his wife Meiran Chang. Arranged marriage, but if you want more they have to be willing to tell you," Heero abruptly ended.

"I think telling him will help break the ice, so to speak. We hated each other at first," Meiran began, "But in the end we came to love one another. We were separated many years ago by the dimensional portal that brought everyone here. I was the first one to be taken from my universe, then these five finally came, years after I came here. I was overjoyed to be reunited with my husband."

"And I with you," Wufei ended simply.

"You all pilot Gundams?" Setuna asked, amazed yet sceptical.

"All except Meiran, who pilots the mother of all Mobile Suit designs. Too powerful for the average pilot, which it would kill with the sheer G's acheived in battle, it is the majestic Tallgeese," Heero answered.

"If you speak the truth than her suit can be Gundam too. Gundam is not merely a tool or a suit or a weapon, it is the pilot using the tool to create peace and hope for the world, to bring change. I am Gundam, and I hope you all are too. Otherwise I may have made the biggest mistake I've ever made while working for Celestial Being," Setsuna warned philosophically.

"Tch, I'm bored. Let's just go smash up some stuff and save the world already, aight?" Duo yawned "I mean really, who cares about being Gundam. I'm looking out for myself; I want to go back to my world." _And the sooner the better, before I unleash the curse of Shinigami upon this world as well... _Duo thought darkly.

"I think Setsuna's ideology, while explained oddly, is actually a well meaning one. He is overall a good person," Trowa judged, as if Setsuna was not even there.

"When do we head to your base of operations?" Heero inquired, appearing as bored as Duo. Heero's frown of impatience had since deepened into a scowl of ridiculous proportions.

"... Soon," was Setsuna's simple response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The AEU's Space Elevator was a beauteous structure that, unlike most good looking designs, was actually useful. It was here that Setsuna, Heero, and the others would secretly send their Gundam's into space. From their they could plan and prepare for later. It was their that the Gundam Pilots of the AC era could find acceptance by the enigmatic and notorious Celestial Being. It was there that destiny was lying in wait.

"So, how exactly do we make this work?" Duo asked skeptically. "I mean, won't they NOTICE if six shipments are short by the size of a MS?"

"You jump to conclusions too quickly," Setsuna chided. "First we find Jason Cilliars, a young genius hired to work for the shipment crew. Then we ask him 'How's the weather up in space? Anybody seen an Angel?' That's the code that lets him know we are with Celestial Being, and he then checks the dock for any MS he can find and ships them up. It turns out that the standard shipment container can carry an extra MS in it, when done right."

Trowa chuckled at this revelation. "Angel, Celestial Being, it's so obvious that nobody will think anything of it."

Setsuna smirked, then quickly his face returned to a state of impassiveness. "I'm glad you get the joke, Trowa. I have high hopes for you in your temporary alliance with Celestial Being."

"No, the alliance, at least in the state of a nonaggression act, will always be in effect. If we are ever dragged into the same world, we will treat you as allies as we do now," Quatre smiled softly, eyes round with compassion. "Gundam pilots stick together."

"Is that Jason?" Heero asked nonchalantly, pointing to the corner of the plaza. He was pointing to a boy about their age, maybe a bit older, with shaggy black hair down to his shoulders, shorter in the front. The main oddity was his tips were pure white. His height was, from a distance, about 5'8".

"Yeah, that's him," Setsuna confirmed. "Let's go talk to him, I'll add a little more code to let him know you all have suits."

"A'ight then, work your magic then Mr. Gundam," Duo laughed, christening the short Arab with a seemingly undesirable nickname. Setsuna seemed to like it however, which spoiled Duo's fun.

"Ah, Jason. My friends and I would like to ask about the weather up in space," Setsuna began. "Have you seen any Angels? Oh, and we'd love to send something of ours up there to experience space for us."

"Understood, Shorty. The weathers fine, and no angels have been spotted," Jason replied frostily. "However, if any Angels reveal their names to Princesses, that may not remain the case."

"Hmph, thanks Jason," Setsuna sighed in annoyance. _No angels sighted, so our HQ is still not known to be in space. Our cover has lived to see another day._ _If only he would stop being so much like Tieria with his constant disappointment of my decisions, not to mention his uncanny knack for keeping tabs on me...._

The group then proceeded to a certain Hanger 15, a hidden docking area in the Space Elevator. Beforehand, the pilots and Setsuna had all brought their Gundams, plus Meiran's Tallgeese, into the hanger. They now all boarded their respective suits, and prepared for the journey into space.

"Everyone ready?" Heero asked through their radio on signal 99.7, which had ceased being used in this universe sometime in 2018. The all-rock music station finally closed after most people in America reverted to a more classical form of music. Rock had made a revival to be sure, but the old radio frequencies were never reassigned.

"I'm doin' just peachy over here," Duo reported, sounding like an impatient five year old.

"All systems clear, life support ready for over 48 hours," Trowa replied diligently.

"I'm ready, the sooner the better," Quatre admitted, sighing.

"Wow, Maxwell is ready before we have to go? I guess this world is coming to an end even sooner than _We _thought it would, am I right? Worry about your own hide, Heero. Nataku is always prepared for battle," Wufei snorted arrogantly.

"Aww, how cute! You named your Gundam after my nickname. I'll have to show you how much I appreciate it later," Meiran smiled genuinely, though none of the pilots could see.

"Get a room. Jeez, we put you in two different mobile suits and you still find a way to sicken me with your lover bird antics. Can't you keep off of each other for a few minutes?" Duo groaned in what sounded to everyone like agony. "I swear that kind of love is unhealthy."

"Duo, shut it before those two decide to kill you. I assume that Meiran is ready, and since she isn't contradicting me then I must be right. Setsuna, we're ready to go," Heero announced.

"Understood," Setsuna replied in an emotionless manner. "I will end up leaving in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, first launch, Exia, is underway. Each launch is five minutes apart from the previous one. Heero, you're next to launch."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. Shooting straight up all the way through the atmosphere three times faster than even Wing Zero could ascend, the adrenaline rush was the only thing stopping Heero from passing out. Despite the fact that most people would be scared out of their wits, Heero was feeling stoked and exhilarated. There were few moments in the Perfect Soldier's life that he had been happier.

Five minutes later, Quatre was feeling quite the opposite. Almost throwing up at first, he soon allowed his body to enter unconsciousness to get away from the sickening feel of his ascent. Trowa didn't really care one way or another, and spent the time pondering strategy and humming a soft tune under his breath. Duo, if one was listening to his frequency, could be heard screaming in excitement like a kid on a roller coaster. Wufei and Meiran communicated at first when Wufei launched, but as the height and distance made the connection weak and harsh with static, they resorted to meditating in the silence for the rest of his trip and her following trip.

Finally, after about an hour and a half, everyone was in space and unpacked. The group of seven pilots then shot off towards the Ptolymis, and on it the other Gundam's of this world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As they docked onto Ptolemies, the pilots were greeted with as much shock as they delivered to the other pilots and staff already on board. Setsuna was very confused when he saw that he was not the only pilot to bring back a new pilot. A man in a red coloring of the Celestial Being uniform with long, blond hair was standing near Tieria Erde. The G-boys recognised him as none other than Zechs Merquise, aka Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Zechs, what the hell are you doing here?" Heero asked monotonously. "Shouldn't you be helping Earth somehow?"

"Heero, I could ask you the same. Why did you mysteriously fly off after destroying a Meteor about to destroy Earth? Why didn't you stay to join our peace keeping force, the Preventers? Why did you leave Relena at home, crying herself to sleep every night because she blames herself for your departure?" Zechs asked with just as little emotion in his voice, but his eyes betraying the fury of the storm he contained in his mind.

"We didn't come here voluntarily, and we never did anything with a Meteor. That was the Universe's cover for our unnatural departure into this Reality. I'm sure there was one for you as well if you were forced her and did not come by free will." Heero explained, sending Zechs his trademark Death Stare. It was clear that the real fight between the two took place in the eyes, for it was there that they had the least control of their emotions.

"You know that kid?" Tieria asked unbelievably.

"I know all those teenage boys in that group. Odd to see a girl with the exclusively male group of the five original Gundam Pilots, but it matters not. She is insignificant as of now. All I care about is showing Heero here what I think about the state he left my sister in when he came to this place." Zechs glared, trying to keep his calm amongst the chaos of emotions so as to be a true pillar of stability and logic.

"How DARE you call my wife 'insignificant!' She was the first person to ever pilot the Tallgeese, owner of one of the only three ever produced! Correct me if I'm wrong, but the Tallgeese was your suit of choice before the Epyon, correct? Truthfully she piloted it much more masterfully and artfully than you could even dream! Call her insignificant again and you'll cease to have a tongue!" Wufei raged, furious at Zech's belittlement of his beloved. His hand itched towards his sheathed katana at his waist, ready to draw it and exact his threat.

"My, my, married at the age of what, fifteen? That's quite odd. And we'll have to see which one of us can pilot the Tallgeese better in person, I cannot take your word for it. This information does make me see you as important, however. Your name, fellow pilot?" Zechs requested.

"Chang Meiran, proud wife of Chang Wufei," Meiran introduced herself, shaking Zechs' hand. "Please do not anger my husband, for you will invoke my wrath as well."

"Very touching," Tieria interrupted, looking bored. "Now Setsuna, who are these people? This man with me is Zechs Merquise, he pilots a suit of Gundanium just like his world's Gundams, yet it isn't one of the original Gundams or associated with their group."

"These people are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Meiran Chang. They all pilot advanced suits from another dimension, the males suits made of Gundanium alloy and the girl's suit being a prototype for the original Gundam design. This design was then used to create the five original Gundams. The males suits are upgraded versions of these suits, if I remember correctly." Setsuna reported.

"Actually," Heero began, "MY suit, the Wing Zero, was the first Gundam design. It was too powerful and deemed 'overkill', I could easily have destroyed Earth with five of them and five pilots, myself included. I then had it somewhat upgraded recently. My original suit was the one most closely following the prototype, and was called the Gundam Wing. It wasn't enough though, leading me to take the Wing Zero."

Allelujah then joined in, saying "So, these seven people are all from the same alternate universe? Isn't that, well, odd?"

Lockon, in his own goofy but charismatic way, joined in as well. "Maybe they are all super mechanical geeks and got together on a Forum board to build their suits all to play a joke on us," he laughed.

Tieria looked positively ill after hearing all this. "Veda being unable to predict one person with a Mobile Suit is rare, but believable. Veda being wrong on SEVEN accounts? This all has to be some sort of lie! I refuse to believe all this, Veda can't be wrong!"

"Hey Orange," Duo called, not knowing the others names and ignoring Tieria, "The reason we all came here from the same universe is likely due to the fact that our realms are close in the Multiverse, plus the walls between realities have been weakening. We must be the closest one right now to being merged, so the universe is easily able to drag us over to fix the problem."

"All I get from the Zero system, a program that sounds similar in function to Veda, is one word when I look for this answer. If I ask how to find it, the system tells me to follow Celestial Being. However, the word that I keep getting otherwise is 'Innovater." Does it mean anything to any of you?" Heero inquired.

"Odd, I have seen the word from Veda too occasionally, yet it yeilds no answers about the word or it's meaning." Tieria sighed in frustration.

"Enough of this discussion. All matters can be attended to later," Lockon pointed out. "Now what we need to do is get these other six people approved by Sumeragi and, of course, introduce them to everyone. I'm Lockon Stratos, Gundam Meister. My friend in the orange is Allelujah Haptism and the sour one with purple hair is Tieria Erda. Welcome to the Ptolemies."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Archsage Soren: Sorry if this wasn't as good as it sounded before I typed it up. I only partially wrote down my ideas on paper, storing most in my head due to the fact that I hate to write without a computer. Therefore, the chapter may have lost some quality along the way. Feel free to rub it in my face that the chapter lacks some luster, and mock me for being to stubborn to handwrite. On the plus side I'm getting a Laptop, it just needs to be shipped to me now. With it I will be able to write after I am supposed to go to bed. This is my main free time period, but I have to stay in my room then and I have no computer in my room...

Heero: Get on with it, pal.

Archsage Soren: Right! Well, review please if you have the time; whether you Loved it, Hated it, or fell somewhere in between, and tell me why. That IS the point of a review. I greatly appreciate all reviews I receive. This is my worst written story in progress at the moment when it comes to keeping on track with my intended plot as well as my literary skills. Due to this, I want more reviews on this story than any other to help bring it up to my other stories quality level. So please, PLEASE, review! Let me know of inconsistancies, misspells, grammar issues, etc. Thank you for reading this story, and hopefully reviewing as well. May the Muses bless you.


End file.
